Thief
by missezlovett
Summary: It started off like most of those stupid love stories and movies did. He would bump into her, she'd drop her things. He'd ask her out for a coffee and next thing you knew, they were on their honeymoon. Except, this wasn't a love story. Far from it.
1. Running

**READ THIS** : THIS IS** _NOT_ **A LOVE STORY_**... **kinda_

_That is all._

* * *

It started off like most of those stupid love stories and movies did. He would bump into her, she'd drop her things. He'd ask her out for a coffee and next thing you knew, they were on their honeymoon or something.

Except, this was slightly different.

It wasn't a love story, or a movie.

Far from it.

Duncan ran out onto the street, pulling off his ski mask and his black sweater. The bag of money he had in his hands was currently being stuffed into his book bag, so he'd look like an average high school student by the time he turned the next corner. Just as he swung the red book bag over his shoulders, his chest collided with a pair of breasts. The girl's suitcase opened and her brown _Dell_ laptop fell out, onto the side walk, along with her school books and papers and notes.

"Sorry!" Duncan said, walking hurriedly. He glanced back at the girl whom was opening up her laptop to see that the screen was shattered. His heart fell, knowing he had just robbed a bank. He could always waste a few Benjamins on a pretty girl. He turned and walk towards her. She must've thought him an idiot.

"Oh, God. Um, Sorry?" Duncan said uncertainly, meeting the girl's glare. She was very good looking. Tan skin, freckles, brown hair.

"Sorry? My whole entire three years worth of High school was in this laptop!" She screeched, swooping down to pick up his mess. He felt bad, and it'd look normal if he was just helping out a girl. Cops would never suspect that.

"You mean in the memory card." He assured her, popping open the keyboard and gently pulling out the long chip. He kinda felt like God, knowing that he held three years of someone's life in his hands. He placed it into her case, and then looked at her just as she stared into his deep blue eyes.

"How much was the laptop?" Duncan asked, gathering the abundance of notes she had scattered.

"Most likely way more than you could afford! It was custom made!" The girl was still panicking.

"Less letters, more numbers, Babe…" Duncan sighed, digging into his bag. Dell… That was about $500… Duncan had stolen more than enough. $500 was nothing.

"Daddy's gonna kill me…" She sighed. Poor little prepaloid.

"Here, this should cover it. Around five hundred. That should be enough…Right?" He handed her a wad of cash, along with a killer grin that grew as he watched her expression change.

"Gosh…Umm… It's too much." She said, blushing. Her hands fidgeted with the lock on the case. His grin almost reached his ears as he watched her change of character. Not only did she have a sexy temper, but she was too honest for her own good.

"Then you can use the extra cash for treating me to dinner. Duncan." He said, holding out his hand.

"Courntey." She whispered, smiling lightly as Duncan lifted her up and shook her hand. "So… do you usually run around with five hundred dollars in your bag?"

"No… Just today…" He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Duncan jumped up, panicky as the police rolled by.

"So… Um… You want to eat now, or…?" She asked, feeling slightly indebted to this mohawked punk.

"Whatever you want, Babe."

"Please don't call me that." She snapped, her smile dissolving.

"Fine, _your highness_. Have any place in mind?" He chuckled, looking around.

"Umm... I dunno... Starbucks is across the road, a couple of blocks down." She said,

"Starbucks it is then. You from around here? I'm not used to seeing such pretty girls in the city…" He said, arching his thick eyebrows up and down. Duncan didn't bother looking as he crossed the street.

"Um, n-no, I live on the other side of town." She said, a fake smile plastered onto her face. He was making her uncomfortable. She lingered behind and when she made sure it was safe, she followed him onto the other side walk.

"So, what brings you here then?"

"School." Courtney said, as if it was obvious.

"Where do you go?"

"Bracebridge High, you?"

"Oh, me too! I get back in a week. Started there a few months ago. I'm a senior this year."

"Really? That's so weird, I've never seen you around. What are you studying?"

"My desk! You never see me cuz I'm never there." He laughed, looking at her cute little posture. She was so… perfect-ish.

"Oh. How come?" Courtney asked, ignoring the fact that he didn't care much about school, more interested in why he wasn't there.

"I got out of juvie again like, last month so… let's just say, it's hard to stay away from trouble for me." Duncan finished, looking up as if staring at the Gods.

"Err…So, did you just move here?" She asked, walking up to the counter. No one was in line.

"What? Uh, yeah, I used to go to Gravenhurst. It's very well hidden. I'll have an Iced Caramel Macchiato, Tall, extra cream, and… a blueberry muffin, please."

"Oh, umm… I'll have an Iced Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte, Tall, please."

"Heh, That's a mouthful."

"Anything else?" The girl in the apron asked.

"No, we're good."

"Fifteen dollars and twenty three cents."

Courtney pushed a twenty towards the girl and kept her eyes on the ground.

"You alright, Princess? I might've been in juvie, but I swear I don't bite… much." He asked, smiling cockily.

"Oh, sorry. That was rude. It just… I've never met anyone that's been in trouble with the law before." She muttered, her eyes widening and her mouth shutting when she realized how rude that also sounded.

"Is that a problem?" Duncan asked in his most dangerous voice.

"Sort of." Courtney said, uncertainly.

"Deal with it." He said curtly.

"What'd you do?" She asked, trying to make conversation to cover up her blunder.

"I was involved in a robbery." He lied.

"What did you steal?" It sounded almost like she was scolding him with a question. 'How odd.'

"I was involved. I didn't steal anything." Duncan said, putting his hands up as if surrendering.

"What else've you done?" Courtney asked, sipping her skinny.

"Can we save that for the second date?"

"Second date?" She said skeptically, looking up at his clear eyes and his bright hair.

"We're having coffee, and talking about me. This is date one. Date two, would be when I ask you out at the end of this date."

He nose scrunched up with her smile. Duncan had thought it was a smooth line. Did it sound cheesey?

"What if I turn you down?"

"I just gave you 500 dollars, and you still want to turn this hunk of man candy down?" He waved a hand down his front, then brought his arm up to show off his muscle.

"Man candy? Nice one. But you did break my lap top…"

"So, enough about me. What're you studying?" Duncan said quickly, changing the subject.

"Law. I want to be a layer." No wonder the whole time he had been with her she had been as stiff as a board. She wanted to be a _lawyer_…

"Can you be my lawyer next time I get sent to juvie… or prison?" He laughed.

"I've known you for twenty minutes, and I'm sorry to say that if I was, I'd probably lose your case on purpose." She said, grinning widely. This guy was really weird.

"Ouch, harsh, Princess."

They walked down the sidewalk like that until 7:36 in the afternoon. A car pulled up next to them. It was filled with girls. A little brunette with glasses, a spicy red head, a dark girl with deep curls, and a gorgeous raven haired Asian chick. They all looked pretty smart.

"C'mon Court! We gotta get going! The mall awaits!" The red head chimed, while the curl girl rolled her eyes.

"Well, Duncan. I'll see you at school…?"

"Yeah." He nodded, checking out her friends as she got in the car. They pulled out onto the road and Duncan couldn't help but smile as he heard the brunette asked, "Who was that guy?" While the raven haired girl said, "Yeah, he was hot…"

* * *

**REVIEW**


	2. Remembering

**Duncan**

He came home to his father yelling and his mother's awesome lasagna. His dad hated how Alexis, Duncan's mother, babied him. He was always telling her to tighten up, and not be so spoiling. And Duncan always told him it was no use, because he had already gone bad, so it wouldn't do any good. His dad was always being such an ass… Duncan really disliked the old man. And he knew, deep inside that he really cared, but did he have to care in such an annoying way?… And it was all because he was the different one.

The rebel.

His mom had gone shopping for him on her time off and gotten him some pencils and a binder. She knew all too well that they'd be gone in a few weeks. And she knew all too well that in even less than a few weeks, he'd be in detention again… and eventually suspended.

Same old, same old…

But why did it feel so different this time?

"So, what'd you do today, honey?" Alexis questioned, placing a plate of extra cheesy lasagna in front of Duncan as he sat down at the table. Even though he wasn't hungry, he'd eat anything you put out for him. Especially lasagna. Italian was his absolute favorite… even if it was the bootlegged American kind from a Publix box…

"I robbed a bank, broke some girl's laptop, paid for it with the money I stole and let her treat me to some coffee with the extra cash…" He said, stuffing a mouthful of cheese, pasta and meat into his mouth.

"I hope she doesn't sue…" His dad sighed, rubbing his temple as he sat at the table.

"She won't… I'm taking her out next week." Duncan lied, taking a gulp of soda and pouring himself some water. "You'd like her. She acts just like you." Duncan grumbled.

"Have you gone over the new school schedule? I had to pull a lot of strings to get you back in there. You better not disappoint." His father said, changing the subject.

"Disappoint who?"

"Carl, Duncan don't you two start now. Julian and Cory aren't here to tear you two apart, and I'm not doing it, so 'chill out'."

"So, mom, how was work? Any speeders?" Duncan asked, not answering his father's last question.

"No, nothing today."

"And you? How's jail?" He said, thrusting his chin up, motioning to his father.

"I should ask you the same question." Carl sneered, pushing up his glasses. "Alex, I'm going upstairs. Good night, you two." His father called, walking into the living room to get to the stairs.

"Night dear."

Once Duncan made sure his father was out of sight he sighed and his brow furrowed. "Jeez, what's up with him? Did he loose more hair?"

"No, sweetie, we're just…We're running out of schools to send you to, honey…" His mother sighed.

Duncan's face fell, "I'm trying, Ma, but-"

"I know you are. But you've got to try harder. Your lawyer has had it with you. He can't continue to make up excuses… and you robbed a bank? … Did you at least wear a mask?"

"I always use protection, mom." Duncan chuckled with a sheepish smirk. Alexis rolled her eyes and gave him a friendly punch.

"So, this girl? Is she pretty?"

"Don't go there mom…" He said, shaking his head, but Alexis saw right through him.

"Oh, she must be a big deal then." She chirped, sounding much more interested.

"She's a total prep! She looks like a cheerleader or something. All school spirity and shit."

"Watch it, mister."

"Shit." Duncan tested, sticking out his tongue. His mother huffed and pulled his plate away.

"Go upstairs. No more pasta for you." Alexis said, pointing upstairs and giving him a firm look. She hated curse words.

"C'mon, Mommy… It's my favorite…" Duncan whined, eyeing the lasagna from across the table.

"Up! Now!" She yelled, her finger twitching lightly.

"Fine." Duncan groaned.

"Love you, baby." Alexis cooed, a smile returning as he began upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah… me too."

His room was too plain. The carved skulls on his bed's headboard were the only thing that adorned the room other than the mountains of boxes, because he had yet to unpack anything except his pillows and bed sheets. Duncan flipped on the desk lamp he had placed on the floor and turned everything else off, and then he pulled the pair of jeans he was wearing down onto the floor, pushing them against the crack of the door, so it would look like he was asleep. Duncan slipped his shirt off, plopping down onto his mattress on the floor. His brother Cory had tried to assemble his bed, but there it lie, in the far corner of his new room, the only thing set up was the headboard.

Right now, Duncan couldn't complain though, what with the whole family having different shifts. He didn't have to deal with annoying dad all day and mom was only around by noon. Brothers all left by the time mom came around, so it was pretty quiet.

He started digging through a box and found a picture of him and three of his brothers. Cory, Him, Julian and Rob. Rob was the only one that had already gotten married. Little prick always did everything first. Dad's favorite mistake. Even though he wasn't the oldest, he graduated first. Rob was 25. Cory was almost 27 and still living at home, different girlfriends every week. Julian, 16, was the biggest nerd ever. And he was probably stronger than Duncan was. He liked WOW and a bunch of those stupid RPG games, and he could still get more girls than Duncan on his first week back at school. But Duncan's were cuter. Cory was on the far left, spiky blonde hair and big hazel eyes. Duncan was next to him, sporting his favorite shirt and a killer grin. It was an old picture, and he must've been around 10, so he had the spiked up black locks of hair, just like Rob. Julian was the whitest of all of them, and he had white blonde hair and light blue eyes, like Duncan had. He was almost albino, and he stood on the far right, rolling his eyes while the other three horsed around. Always the party pooper.

He dug deeper into the box until he reached a book, which was odd, because Duncan didn't own any books. He pulled out his yearbook from his junior year. He couldn't bear going through it again. It was weird admitting it, but he would miss everyone. Gwen and Geoff... his crazy scene friends. Who was going to provide him drugs now?

He was regretting breaking up with Gwen, because deep down, he knew she'd probably already hooked up with that idiot. Ugh. His best friends, Geoff and DJ were definitely not planning on dropping by any time soon... They probably didn't even know he was out of Juvie yet...

But that's what the phone was for... but Duncan wasn't man enough to face them yet... Maybe next week? He would honestly miss them all. It'd been a week, and the only person he'd met was Princess. Plus, they had to wear uniforms. What a waste of cash.

Good thing the school colors weren't so gay. Red, Black and White. He could pull off those colors on a soccer field, right? Duncan had been thinking about it since he had arrived. _Why not join the soccer team? You were great in middle school, so you'll be great now, right? _He asked himself, smiling encouragingly. It'd be a great way to score some chicks.

And he definitely wanted to get into Courtney's pants. No brainer, he'd have to join the Student Council. That'd get the people talking. 'WTF the kid with the Mohawk is planning our prom? OMG!1!11'

She was sure to be one of those stupid chicks… but she didn't seem like it. She looked too smart for shortening her words in texts… Finding her online couldn't be so hard. He'd wake Julian and ask him to hack into the school site… and besides, out of 1753 students, how many were named Courtney?

Duncan wouldn't stop thinking about her until his mom barged in without knocking and he remembered the jeans before he yelled at her. She scolded him with her eyes and he mouthed the word 'shit' as she unplugged the lamp and shut the door lightly.

**

* * *

**

REVEW


	3. School

**Courtney**

"Heather, it's late! I have to get home!" Courtney yelped, looking at her watch and holding her _Polo Ralph Lauren_ bags close as she walked towards the nearest exit.

"Court, wait! I'll drive you! Iz's gotta get home. Her mom'll freak." Heather rolled her eyes and began to dig into her purse for her car keys.

"Okay. Thanks."

"C'mon. LeShawna, you coming?" Beth asked.

Her curls bounced as LeShawna shook her head. "No, I saw some fine little white boy a while ago. I'm gonna get his digits. DJ'll pick me up later. See you on Monday." LeShawna waved at tghem as they walked out and started out the door.

"Whoo! You go, girl!" Izzy screamed, attracting the attention of a couple of people who were also exiting the mall.

"Izzy, chill out. So, what'd Mr. Franz say about the science project?" Beth asked, flipping through the book she had bought especially for Franz's class. She needed an '**A**' this year, to pass.

"Mmmm… Mr. Franz… the only reason I do my homework. He said I did amazing, and I'm getting extra credit for turning it in early!" Izzy squealed, biting her lower lip.

"Well, you've gotta give it to the girl, he is hot." Courtney swooned.

"And he gets that look… y'know the mad scientist look, during our labs. Yum…" Izzy said, smiling lightly. "AND! Y'know who else is hot? That groovy dude with the Mohawk! He was delicious. What was that thing he said, Court?"

"Izzy… I haven't told you anything about him…"

"Oh, right."

"You're SO weird." Heather groaned, popping her trunk open and pushing all of their belongings in.

Izzy laughed a bit as they popped into the car and drove off, dropping off Beth first, then Izzy and finally, Courtney. Courtney's peanut butter colored house looked cozy and inviting. She gave Heather a tiny wave as she drove away and put her bags down to look for the keys under the matt. After she was inside, Courtney sneaked upstairs and pushed her bags under her bed, then pulled on some PJs and went to sleep.

**Duncan**

The weekend dragged on and Duncan was ashamed to admit it, but he was slightly excided to get back to school. He had managed to bribe his brother, Julian, to hack into the school system and change up his schedule. He had P.E. last, and Art; Sculpture, wood shop, and Home ec. throughout the day. Just how he liked it.

Home ec. was a piece of cake… And that was a bad pun. P.E. was the best elective ever. He could keep in shape, jog a bit, get out of class, literally, and of course, check out the girls in their little P.E. uniforms. Yummy.

"Duncan! Julian, wake up! I ironed your uniforms, breakfast is on the table! You're gonna be late if you don't hurry! I have to be out of this house at seven. One hour and counting! Let's move!" Alexis yelled, banging on the door to wake the brothers up. He heard Cory groan outside in the hallway.

"God, Mom! Did you forget I don't have school anymore?" Cory yelled, kicking Duncan's wall so he'd just leave.

Freaking boot camp at home. He couldn't wait to see if he would graduate this year… Flunking again was not an option. Duncan was almost twenty and still in high school. How pathetic.

Duncan pulled on his black pants that were missing a specific something… He made a few rounds and finally found his knife under his pillow, along with that group picture of him and his friends, he had Geoff in a headlock and Gwen by the waist. They were all sticking out their tongues and Gwen was showing off her new tattoo he had persuaded her to get. All excitement he had about getting back to school was now gone.

Duncan ripped a hole into the knee of the new pants and pulled on his white undershirt, along with the red uniform polo. Gross. The red didn't do his hair any justice, but he just had to get over it, because he knew that the second he walked back into class, the teacher would crack some annoying joke about his Mohawk and tell him to chop it off.

Duncan didn't bother to tuck in his shirt or put on a belt. Again, waste of time and cash. He screwed on his piercings and strapped on his choker before finally pulling on his worn-out black Converse and heading down for breakfast. Pancakes, cereal and milk… the usual. He ate quietly, and that obviously got the attention of his parents.

"What's that matter, hun? Nervous?"

"No, Ma." He grunted, stuffing his face with pancakes again. He didn't pay his brother, Julian, any mind until he reached the second sentence.

"He's freaked, mom. I mean, he _is_ the _**oldest guy**_ in the _entire _school. He's gonna look like an idiot."

"Shut it, twerp, or I promise I'll crush your skull into your computer."

"Be nice to your brother…" Their mother said to both of them. She gave off an exasperated sigh and threw her husband a look.

Duncan swung his book bag over his shoulder and called shotgun before Julian reached the door. His brother groaned and pulled open the back of the police car. When they got to the school, Duncan put on his favorite glare and pulled his eyebrows together, making sure to send out that message that he meant business. His mom waved him goodbye and wished him luck, which he obviously wouldn't need.

Now that he had all the electives he wanted, he wandered around after homeroom, looking for the wood shop class that he just couldn't find until the bell rang and he walked in twenty minutes late.

"Mr. Miller, I presume?" Duncan got caught off guard because the teacher hadn't even looked back and also because Duncan wasn't used to his last name. He hated it. The other thing that surprised him was that the teacher was a man, around his early thirties maybe? Weren't wood shop teachers usually old guys?

"Yes?" Duncan said curtly, stopping in the back of the big workshop.

"You're late. Get lost?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Name's Mr. Hannigan, kids call me Mr. Sit right next Kelly and we'll get started."

Duncan didn't have to guess who Kelly was, he just looked at the girl who looked the most terrified and took a seat beside the blonde.

Hannigan introduced him to the class and got started with the lesson right away. He didn't give Duncan any busy work either. Duncan had to jump in and start carving up whatever he was assigned. This week the class was making napkin holders. He had to do it with Kelly, lucky her, because this was a beginner's class. Duncan sketched out the form they wanted it to be and let Kelly do the bottom part while he carved out sides. They got done quickly and when they cleaned up, Hannigan told Duncan to buy a pair of goggles and safety gloves.

He could tell that this class was going to be easy. After he got out of wood shop, he felt a little tap on his back. He was expecting Courtney, but he came face to face with the Courtney's friend. The Asian one. She was really hot.

"Hey… Duncan, right?" She asked. She looked very confident. No wonder Princess was friends with her.

"Hello, gorgeous..." Duncan muttered, looking her down. _I love uniforms…_ Duncan thought, eyeing her plaid skirt.

"Heather." She corrected, rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless. Attention craved. "Um… Courtney told me all about you… What lunch do you have?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Do you _want_ to sit alone today?" Heather challenged. Smart ass.

Duncan dug into his book bag and and pulled on the schedule that he had almost memorized. "Second."

"Oh! I'll see you there."

"Um, wait, what class do you have next?" He asked,

"Let me see your schedule." _Too_ friendly.

"You have math with Courtney… English with me… And Bio with Courtney. Lucky man. I wouldn't talk to her just now…"

"So, English…" Duncan said, noticing they had it next.

"Right, let's go." She walked ahead of him, so he got a nice view of everything. People stared, gawked as Heather strutted down the hall with Duncan trailing behind her. Heather had a really nice ass. She had a nice everything. And he was very surprised to see that she had the balls to be seen walking around with the oldest senior in Bracebridge High.

"Err… Mrs. Grace is going to say something about your hair… and your…" Heather pointed at her nose and Duncan couldn't help but grin. He wasn't taking his piercings off for anything. She stopped by an opened door and waited for him to peek in. The teacher wasn't in yet, and neither were many the students.

"Sucks for her." He said, walking in and taking a look around.

"Oooh, badass." Heather said, walking towards her desk.

"Where do you sit?"

"Right there." Heather said, pointing towards the back, "Her class is pretty hard, soo…" Her eyes landed on a geeky guy with glasses, mop of greasy black hair plastered to his face.

"Copy that guy. Got it."

Heather laughed, and he could tell they would be good friends for now… there was something strange about her. Something not nice. He liked it.

First day of school always sucked, so Duncan always skipped it… until today. After English, he waved Heather goodbye and made his way to his old Biology class. He had had Mr. Peters before, and he was pretty chill, always cracking jokes.

When he walked in, the class immediately broke out into clusters of whispers and glares. The round little man with brown hair and glasses waved at him and said, "Welcome back, Duncan."

Duncan gave Peters a grin and looked around, trying to find the brunette. "Hey Joe! Didn't think I'd get you again."

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd come back after that last stunt."

"Won't be the last one, I promise." Duncan laughed, watching more people walk in. No Courtney. Had Heather gotten him all excited for nothing?

"Ha-ha, go grab an empty seat; I'm not giving you any busy work."

Duncan sat in one of the middle rows and pulled out a note book and a pencil and began jotting down notes until the bell rang and Peters began to talk. Courtney wasn't in this class. At least, that's what he thought, until she stumbled in three minutes late.

"Hannigan, late pass?"

"Umm, I was in the bathroom! Please don't count me tardy!"

"Fine. Sit."

Duncan chuckled as she deflated, knowing she wasn't going to be counted tardy, and almost fell out of his seat laughing when she saw _him_. Courtney nearly tripped as her eyes locked with his. She gave him a deadly glare, which could only mean one of two things. He was sitting in her seat, or he was sitting next to her seat.

"There a problem, Princess?"

"N-No… Nothing." She said, sitting next to him, trying to avoid his gaze.

This year was going to be better than he had anticipated.

* * *

_**R&R PLEASE!**_


	4. Social Suicide

**Duncan**

Okay, so Princess was obviously pissed. Heather had told him not to talk to her today… But then again, Duncan was never one to follow rules. Ever.

"Soo, Princess… What've I missed? Any notes you'd like to lend me?" He said, leaning into her desk, looking at her bland binder, everything labeled and perfect. So neat that it disgusted him. He made sure to keep his eyes moving. Looking at the board, jotting down whatever Peters wrote on it and glancing back at her just as fast.

"What are you doing in this class?" Courtney asked, pulling herself up and writing down the date and her name in cursive.

"Well… I'm talkin' to you, and I'm writing down what Peter's puts on the board."

"How did you get into this class?"

"What? It's **that** hard to believe I'm actually smart in my classes?"

"Well, yeah… Now, shut it, I can't have a detention if Peter's catches us talking."

"Oh, c'mon, Grumpy Gills. Cheer up, no one likes a sourpuss." He whispered in a mock baby voice. "Tch…And here I thought we were friends." Duncan sighed, feigning pain.

"You broke my laptop! Is that how you make friends?" Courtney said, cracking a smile.

"Umm… Well, not all the time." Duncan chuckled, biting the nail on his thumb, making Courtney pull a face.

"That's so gross, do you know where your hands have been?"

"I _should_, they're attached to me." Duncan laughed, earning a scowl from Peters.

"Ha-ha… So, did any of my obnoxious girlfriends bother you today?" The brunette asked, looking up at the board and still talking to the punk.

"As a matterofact, yes… The really hot one."

"… Don't. _Please_ don't hit on my friends."

"But she's _asiannnn_…." Duncan groaned, biting his lower lip just thinking about Heather.

"No. Especially not her. Don't even get close to that viper. She's evil…"

"Isn't she your friend?" Courtney's nickname for Heather made Duncan smirk. It suited her.

"No, she's my ride."

"Oh, so you're one of _those_ friends." Duncan sighed, scribbling his name in all caps, like he always did.

Courtney shot him a confused look, "What?"

"You're the group of friends who hate each other's guts but hang out together because you feed off each other."

"What? No way! I love my friends!"

"You're feeding off Heather."

"…No I'm not."

"Then why other reason would you chill with her?"

Just then, the bell rang. Courtney stormed out, leaving Duncan's question unanswered.

Once Duncan walked out of class with his book bag slung on his back, a sneaky hand grabbed his ass, making him jump up slightly. Talk about invasion of personal space! Heather walked past him, grinning as she did, her finger beckoning him to follow her to lunch.

Honestly, he was starting to like Heather more and more. What a tease!

When they reached the lunch room, Duncan watched Heather's nice legs walk over to her table by the windows. He made his way to the lunch line and grabbed a pizza. The red headed girl he'd seen in the car on the weekend walked up to him and linked her arm with his, leaning over into his ear in an almost James Bond-ish way.

"Name's Izzy. Remember that. I shall escort you to our table." She whispered, smiling devilishly.

"Um, okay?" Weird much?

He sat down with Heather and found himself with all of the girls he had seen in the car. The geeky brunette, the dark curl girl, Izzy and Heather. He was quickly flung into conversation, as Izzy asked him about random videos on youtube, and what it was like in Juvie, because she'd always wanted to go.

"So, um, how old are you again?" Beth asked, toying with the crusts of her sandwich.

"I'm nineteen…" He mumbled, rolling up his pizza and eating it in four big bites.

"Where is Courtney? I need to ask her for the Math homework." LeShawna groaned, looking around the crowded lunch room.

"Oh, you have her for that class?" Duncan asked, dropping his book bag down underneath his legs.

"…Yeah. You got it too? Good luck baby boy, the teacher is a witch." LeShawna was very pretty. So was Izzy. But Heather was a freaking Goddess compared to all of them. She spent most of the lunch time planning out what they were gonna do in the weekend, and Duncan slightly wished he had his guy friends to talk to. "You girls know where to sign up for the soccer team?"

"What? NO! That's like, social suicide!" Heather gasped, practically spitting out her starbucks that she kept in a silver thermos.

"Social suicide? What do I care? It's not like anyone'll mess with me once I get in. Have you seen this? No one messes with a dude with a Mohawk…" Duncan said, confident in the fact that he scared the shit out of everyone in school already. LeShawna thought otherwise…

"Look, boy, I know we're a private school and all, and that all our guys might look like a bunch of prissy fags, but that doesn't make our athletes any less fierce. If you want recognition, don't even think about soccer. Soccer does not exist in this school… They're almost as low in the food chain as the Band Geeks. Understand? If you want to get with the in crowd –"

Heather cut LeShawna off, "Well, he technically already is… He's hanging out with _us_…"

"Look, if you want to be popular, join the football team….It's your only shot… Especially now that we're at the beginning of the second quarter… You're the talk of the town, but that doesn't make people want to talk to you."

He looked around the cafeteria taking in what Leshawna was saying, when his eyes landed on Courtney. She was walking this way, with her pink lunchbox at hand. What a nerd. She was in her cheerleading uniform, red tank top and a delicious little black and red frilly skirt.

"Girls! Get changed! I went down to the activities office, and Jennifer says we have an emergency practice at the gym today!" She muttered quickly, and quite loudly. Beth shot up, leaving to go change, and when she noticed no one had followed her, she sighed and left the cafeteria by herself. Dork.

"Chill out, Court, we have enough time to change on our way to our next period… after lunch."

"Jeez, you always this anal about everything?" Duncan asked, standing to go get himself a soda. The brunette gasped, offended by his loose comment.

"I am NOT anal!"

"Are too." He teased, walking off with his book bag at hand. He caught a glare, a few blushing faces and plenty frightened ones. Heather chased after him, tossing the food on her lunch tray in the trash as she walked over to him by the vending machines.

"Wait, meet me up at the door in gym, kay?"

"Okay, whatever."

Duncan got a Diet Coke and did a full scope of the cafeteria. The girls seemed totally in sync with each other, having a conversation that probably didn't mean anything… Watching them laughing made him feel lost. He missed his old friends…Duncan slid past security easy. He went out to feel the cool spring breeze hitting his cheek. He walked out back to where the soccer field was and sat on the bleachers, catching a glimpse of the teacher and the cheerleader dashing back into the building. Sextra credit this early into the school year?

He had this strong impulse to text Gwen, but she was probably fucking her new boyfriend in the janitor's room right now…just like they used to do when he had math class.

He took twenty minutes to himself, reminiscing. The sun hid behind two dark clouds while Duncan pondered on the thought of texting his ex…

Damn… she had been his favorite too. Attitude and black nail polish from head to toe. Missing people was never something Duncan liked… Then again, who _did _like it? He hated all those little feelings. That stupid impulse he had was just another one of those little feelings that wouldn't fix anything anyways… Just as Duncan was about to get up, the big booming voice that was the football coach's scared the living shit out of him.

"Excuse me; I think you should be getting to class, son."

"Right." Duncan sighed, grabbing his bag and gradually making his way back into the school, lingering by the gym doors like Heather had told him to. Everyone had already put on their uniforms. He peeked in, looking for the long sheet of black hair, but no dice. The crowded hallway soon died out and everyone walked into their classes.

The bell rang and he decided to walk in without her… Everyone sat on the floor, and some dude he'd seen in Bio was sitting by Kelly, the girl he sat next to in the morning, so he sat a couple of feet away from the two, keeping to himself. When Heather walked in, the room that once had smelt like gym socks now smelt like cocoa butter and Juicy Couture perfume. Her hair flung in front of him like a black curtain as she leaned in to sit next to him.

"Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?"

"No! Ya think?" He gasped, making her smirk with a roll of her eyes.

The whole class was going to have to stay in today, because the coach was planning a football game and he had no time for this 'useless class.' He told the class to do stretches and crunches until he was done. Heather struck up a conversation with him and well, they spent half of P.E. talking about Courtney. Duncan was surprisingly very intrigued with the girl. Heather told him that Courtney's mom left one day and never came back, and her dad was barely ever home, and when he was, he was always far too occupied for her. She was forced to grow up as a mini adult, and DUH, a huge overachiever. Always trying to impress her super busy dad with her straight A's and Prizes.

Ouch.

After the awkward pause Heather continued talking. No one in this class seemed to acknowledge her…They spent the other half of P.E. spread out on the mattress, freshmen wrestling and the junior girls flaunting their tiny curves while they stretched. Heather asked Duncan to hold her legs down while she did some crunches, and they ended up talking about her. Gymnast, cheerleading captain, lead actress in all of the school plays… This girl was a piece of work. She was dating some dude named Justin, and most likely seeing two other guys. Justin was a male model, blah, blah, blah… Duncan was quick to zone out and came to the conclusion that Justin was more into himself than he was into Heather. He probably just wanted to sleep with her… or make the point that he _wasn't_ gay.

He was snapped back into reality when Heather spoke up. "So, I've decided… I want you to chill with us on Friday. That sound cool?"

"…Not really." He yawned, having hoped to meet up with Geoff on the weekend… maybe man up and call Gwen.

"We're going down to the old theater. They're having a Saw marathon."

"I'm not a big fan of Saw…"

"C'mon, what? Do you have plans?"

"…Eh, I'll sleep on it."

"Great. Here's my number." In less than a few seconds, he had Heather's number tattooed on his palm in dark purple gel pen.

All thoughts of Gwen had disappeared… for now.

**

* * *

**

R&R


	5. Decide

**Duncan**

Duncan had paid no mind to any of his classes for the rest of the week, unless Princess was in one of them. He'd made it a habit to sit next to her in all of his classes.

She was really hot… Like… extremely hot. Hotter than Gwen.

At the end of the week, Duncan sat in Math class, waiting for his detention time to be over. Mouthing off to the teacher was not so smart… so once the teacher let him out, he didn't expect to see Heather, Courtney and the rest of the girls waiting up for him. Heather and the girls waited in her car, driving up to the front of the school where he stood.

"Hey, gorgeous, we're gonna go to the mall. You coming to the movies tonight or not?" Heather asked, looking Duncan up and down.

"…Is Princess going?" He asked, his eyes landing on the little brunette. Her face blushed beet red when he gave the girl his flirty smirk.

"Ooh! Courtney! I think he's hitting on you!" Izzy gushes out loud, running her fingers down Courtney's hair. Courtney slapped the red-heads hand away, turning away from the delinquent. How dare he make a fool of her like that? In front of her friends?

"Courtney's gonna be there, lover boy. We'll save you a seat." LeShawna muttered with a smile as Heather drove off, leaving the green haired guy standing alone.

**Courtney**

"Mmm, that boy is some kind of crazy." LeShawna muttered, shaking her head in approval.

"Yeah, crazy about Courtney." Beth replied, grinning at Heather who didn't look happy at all.

"Ok, look, Duncan and I are just friends. There's absolutely nothing going on between us…"

"You sure about that, _Princess_? What's with the pet name?" Heather questioned, jealous tone intact.

"Oh, calm down, Heather. You have one too." Courtney snickered, flipping through a magazine from the floor of the car. Cosmopolitan.

Heather nearly crashed the car, her eyes widening as she tried not to swerve. "What is it? Tell me!"

"Pffttt… Viper." She laughed, the girls in the back seat laughing as well. Heather's face was red, and she was so very angry at the fact that Duncan hadn't come up with that himself. The little brunette bitch sitting next to him had totally told him. She was the only person to have ever called her that.

And the only reason she knew is because getting Beth drunk at Adrian's party was the easiest thing in the world. The girl was ugly, but she was loaded with info.

Honestly, no one could keep secrets at Bracebridge. Gossip was their pastime.

**Duncan**

As Duncan found his way to his new house, he realized Julian hadn't even been decent enough to hold the bus for him. Little asshole.

When he finally got home, his brother Cory was standing out by the garage.

"Little brother… Mom sent me out here on her behalf because… well, in a couple of month's you'll be twenty and she thinks it's about time you got this back," Cory said in his booming voice, pulling out a pair of keys, jingling them. He pulled the garage door open to reveal his old motorcycle. It was black and built light for speed, and he'd gotten it taken away for being sent to juvie. The helmet hung to one of the handles, also black and covered in a thin layer of dust. No one touched Duncan's bike. Until today.

Duncan's grin was wide. His mom knew just what he needed to pick him up when he was unhappy.

Cory took notice and smiled, "You should give her a call… Say thanks."

"I will. I'm gonna head out. I have some people I need to see." Duncan said, grin still intact as he snatched the keys from his older brother and mounted the dusty bike. The wind would blow it away. The punk pulled on the black helmet over his head and headed to the nearest gas station to fill up his bike. By the time he got there, his bike was once again shiny and sleek and black once more.

He got to his old school grounds in style, parking in his usual spot that was now empty. He got off, grabbing on to his helmet and walking back to the baseball field, where all his friends usually hung out. There was a big oak tree just outside the field, surrounded by four blue lunch tables that everyone lingered on, carving inside jokes onto the vandalized oak tree. Gwen sat there, staring off into the baseball field at the boys, clad in their tight little uniforms. She was sketching them in her notebook, looking hot. Geoff and DJ tossed around a football entertaining themselves till one of them decided to go home.

Her fluorescent skin shone and suddenly he missed his Sunshine more than anything. Her face slowly turned his way and when she did that double-take he smiled big enough for her to see. Her face lit up as he walked over to her. She remained calm, as did he… But Geoff and DJ were another story.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't our Catholic school boy…Check out what they've got you wearing…" Gwen commented, giving him a beautiful smile as she stood to hug him tightly. She smelled the same.  
Like Gwen.

"Ha-ha-ha, nice comeback, little senior." He shot back, mocking the fact that she was still a year younger than he was. They'd met when he was a sophomore and she was a freshman. Like at first glance, and love at first convo.

"How's stuff going, gorgeous?"

"Peachy. Trying to keep little Geoff over here from getting overly rowdy, now that you're gone."

"Duncan! Bro!"

The punk flinched and braced himself to be pummeled down to the ground as Geoff tackled him. He hadn't seen the guy since the day he went to juvie.

"What are you wearing, dude?" DJ asked, helping the boys up as they sat on a table.

"Uniform!" Gwen giggled, flipping Duncan's collar with a flick.

"Shut it! I'm doing my best trying to break the rules over there!" Duncan whined, letting Gwen play with his shirt as he started a small chat with the boys. "Geoff, you have to go, you'd die. The cheerleaders are like- They're hot, bro."

"Seriously? Like, rate em' 1 – 10."

"Well, There's like three of them that are PERFECT 10s, and then there's this one girl who's a negative 1, I don't even know how she got on the team, but, yikes. And there's a red head, I'm sure DJ'd like her. She's just your type of freaky…" Duncan mumbled, wiggling his eyebrows at the tall boy with the beanie.

"Shut up man. Y'know I only went out with Sierra for a week. It was just to get her to shut up!" DJ defended, looking over at Geoff who had lost interest the moment Duncan said 'three'.

"Wow… three 10s. It's settled then. I'll come see you sometime next week, alright? How far off is the place?"

"It's thirty minutes off." Duncan muttered, putting down his helmet as they did their handshake.

"Alright. Tell your mom I love her!" The skater boy yelled as he walked off with DJ, leaving the EXs to their chat.

Duncan looked Gwen up and down as she played with the lace of her skirt.

"So… three 10s, huh? Sounds like you're having fun."

The punk's brows laced together, shaking his head lightly. Although she was half right, because she knew he couldn't help enjoy being single, he still felt pain in seeing his Sunshine like this.

"No. Honestly, I'm fucking miserable… I miss you." It was only half a lie. Half the time he was thinking of Princess and half the time he was thinking of her.

"… Me too. A lot."

Suddenly, someone decided to interrupt their conversation, "Hey! Gwen!" shouted a baseball player with black hair, sticking out from under his cap. His eyes were green and he had a butt chin you could see from a mile away. That fucking mainstream idiot. The boy waved happily, love struck. If there was one thing Duncan disliked, it was people messing with his girl. Well… EX girl.

"Hey! Jackass! What, are you fucking blind? We're talking over here!" Duncan yelled back, eyes burning as he shooed off baseball player.

"Hey, don't talk to Trent like that." Gwen said in defense, grabbing onto Duncan's shoulder. Duncan shrugged her off quickly, leaving her hand limp in the air. So, he was right then… She had a thing for this dude?

"Would've guessed you'd move on quickly."

"He's just a friend. And now that you're not around to have my back, he's been hitting on me non-stop." Gwen muttered, annoyed. Probably at the fact that she had to explain herself.

…That changed things. "Oh. Well then…I can take care of that," Duncan said, turning to her.

"No. It's fine."

"Gwen… I'm sorry. You know I didn't want to break it off without you…"

"I know. I just wish you'd thought it over more… You're gonna regret it."

"… Heh… I already do." He muttered, realizing that this conversation was over. He placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted her face up to kiss her one more time, but she pulled her face away.

With that being done, he knew it was time to leave. But, honestly, Duncan never listened to reason. Ever. So he grabbed her face gently in between his big hands and pushed his lips against hers. "I do. Every day since the day I went to juvie, okay? Every fucking day I tell myself to text you or something, but… I can't be hard all the time, okay, Gwen?"

Her blue lips found themselves back on his, the barriers she'd put up falling. They'd fallen at the sight of him, but now, she knew she was never going to be able to rebuild them.

"I know… I know…" Gwen whispered, pressing her forehead to his. They both had a lot of thinking to do. Now that they had both made it clear that they were still in like/love with each other, should they get back together? It seemed like the obvious, normal thing to do… but Gwen and Duncan were far from normal. And with a simple look at each other, they both knew they had to think this over.

"Call me when you decide." Duncan said, pulling away and grabbing his helmet.

"Bye…"

Duncan walked off, glancing back at the girl who hadn't taken her eyes off him as he disappeared behind the school. On his ride back home, Duncan felt elated and at ease. He'd been waiting a week to talk to her. Jeez, how fucking cheesy. He hated how he got all buttery around Gwen.

When he got home, he pulled his mom into a big, tight hug, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Ma."

Alexis grinned, happy that she had brought her baby joy. It was rare to see him truly happy, that is, unless he had just committed a crime.

After dinner, Duncan went upstairs to take a nice hot shower and while he stripped off his clothes in the bathroom, he remembered Heather's number on his hand. He moved the number over to his phone and labeled her Viper. Duncan got into the shower, scolding hot water pelting over him as he scrubbed the smell of school and sweat off of himself… Now that he thought about it, he should take advantage and hook up with one of the cheerleaders before he got back with Gwen.

And then he thought about how fucked up that sounded… And then he shrugged it off.

Heartless, as always.

Around eight, he texted Heather as he lay in bed, shirtless. He honestly didn't want to go. And after his chat with Gwen, he wanted to go even less. But he really wanted to hook up with Princess… or maybe even Heather.

Me:** Yo its Duncan. I dont think I wanna go tonight. Sorry.**

Viper: _**What? But we already paid for your tickett.**_

Me: **Whatd you do that for?**

Viper:_** You said you would come if Courtney came. She's here, so we bought you a ticket.**_

Me:** Well, I'll pay you back monday. Im not feeling too hot. **

Viper: _**Just come over here you big wuss.**_

So that's why they called her Viper. Bitchy chick.

Me: **Fine. What mall are you guys at?**

Viper: _**Not a mall. The old Stonecrest Theater. The one that looks abandoned.**_

Me: **I know the one. Be there in a bit**

Viper: _**See you there.**_

* * *

_Okay, I know that's a lot of DxG for a DxC story… so sorry. __**R&R**_


	6. Rebound

**Duncan**

"Ma, I'm goin' out!" Duncan yelled from the top floor, pulling on a green shirt that seemed to go well with his hair and a pair of shaggy ripped jeans. The studded collar he had worn for school stayed wrapped around his neck and his favorite hoodie tossed over his shoulder. Before leaving, the punk brushed his teeth and grabbed a stick of gum, in case he got lucky tonight.

"Honey, where are you going?" Alexis asked as Duncan rushed down the stairs, heading for the door. He bumped into his father, mush to his annoyance.

"Some girls invited me out tonight…" He answered, stepping away from his father.

"What? What happened to Gwen?" His dad asked, raising an eyebrow, just like he did.

"…What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" Duncan shot back, heading out the door.

With a wicked grin, Duncan rode his bike to the rickety old theater, hoping nothing would go wrong tonight.

Once he had gotten there, Duncan had a difficult time finding the girls. He lingered inside for a few minutes before Izzy came outside to buy some popcorn.

"Hey, Dunk! We're by the third movie already! Heather wants to sit next to youuu," She said, elbowing him. Duncan looked at her as if she was mad and scoped the room; hoping one of the girls would come and save him from an awkward conversation with Crazy.

"Um, I think I made it plenty clear I was sitting next to Princess."

"Oh, yeah…" The red headed girl chirped, getting her popcorn and grabbing onto the sleeve of his hoodie as she dragged him into the dark theater. Izzy gave the guy who ripped the tickets her already ripped ticket and Duncan's new one.

They had gotten seats in the middle, his being all the way at the end, by Princess, he proposed. Heather was sitting next to her, probably to keep an eye on him. She totally had the hots for him! He took his seat next to the small brunette. She looked mighty fine in her hot pink short shorts and her cute little black vest that let out her belly button. She must've been freezing.

"Cold, Princess?"

"No." She answered uncaringly, taking some popcorn as Heather passed the huge bucket down. Courtney offered Duncan some, but he refused.

By the time the fourth movie had ended, Duncan was falling asleep on Courtney's shoulder… and she was letting him. She smelled really nice. Like, girly, but a little more adult that that. But not really womany… Whatever, point is, she smelled good.

Courtney looked over as he dozed off and gave him a smirk. He smiled back, his nose ring shining in the light of the movie theater.

"Hey, Princess…"

"You okay there?" She whispered, trying to get him off by shrugging her shoulder.

It wouldn't work.

"I'm kinda tired… wanna take me home?"

"…No thanks. You mind? My shoulder's getting numb." Courtney whispered, shrugging again, her expression stoic.

Duncan had no choice but to abide her request and lift his head up. The respect for personal space didn't last long, though. Soon, the punk had his arm draped over Courtney's shoulder, watching from half open eyes as some guy's eyelids were sewn together. Gross. I mean, Duncan was totally into that gory shit, but really?

Torture wasn't his first choice when it came to horror movies. If it was huge guys driving chainsaws into people's stomach's and chopping heads off with an ax, then that was okay, cuz it wasn't really torture. Just painful murder.

Duncan chuckled, chewing his lower lip when the other dude's mouth was sewn together, blocking their communication. That thing started pulling the dudes closer and Eyelids freaked and attacked Mouthless, then Mouthless killed Lids and tore his mouth open. "Brutal…"

"Eww!" Courtney yelped, digging her nails into that arm rest. The punk thought about asking her to get out of the place, but she obviously wasn't leaving unless her friends were around.

Duncan scoped the place, just to take his eyes off the screen and he noticed that Heather had left. He thought it polite to ask Courtney where she was, and apparently, so did she.

"Yo, where'd Viper go?"

"Oh, um… She said she was going to the bathroom. Actually… I should go look for her…"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll go." Duncan mumbled, realizing that there was no point in hanging around if he wasn't getting any action. He stood and headed for the girl's bathroom. It was a single bathroom, all the way in a far corner by the popcorn stand.

He knocked. "Heather? You in there?"

"Occupied!" She yelled, and Duncan knew something was up. He knocked again.

"Hellooo? Do you not hear?" The girl yelled, opening the bathroom door to stare up at him in shock. He stared back, stunned at what he was seeing.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked, pulling the door open completely. Heather wiped at her tears with one hand, the other pushing her Blackberry into her pocket.

"I'm fine… G-Go back to the movie… and to Courtney…" She whispered, nose red and eyes puffy. Her cheeks stained with the salt water that ran down from her eyes.

"Justin?" He asked, looking around at the deserted theater and pulling her back into the bathroom with him. She looked like a disaster.

"…He broke up with me… right after I texted for you to come. God, I'm an idiot…"

Duncan sucked in air through his teeth, wishing she'd stop crying. Anything but the waterworks.

"Stop, please." He muttered, holding up a finger to her plump lips with a roll of the eyes, and grabbing some toilet paper for her to wipe away the tears with.

Heather immediately snapped out of it, dabbing at her eyes. "…Forget it. Let's go back to the movie."

_Headstrong._

Duncan thought it over quickly in his mind, staring down at the floor when she mentioned they should go. The girls wouldn't miss them. They'd barely noticed Heather was gone…

"…Let's not." He decided, pushing her against the restroom wall and pushing his mouth against hers, his nose brushing against her own. In no time, they were playing an intense game of tonsil hockey... and Duncan had to admit… Rebound girls tasted the best.

One thing was sure, Heather felt no remorse as she made out with Duncan, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and biting roughly at his bottom lip that he's recently pierced. The pain made him moan lightly, giving the girl even more reason to toy with him. When Duncan pulled away for some air, Heather trailed a manicured finger down his chest and walked off, leaving him in the girls' bathroom alone, with disheveled hair and glossy lips.

After washing the lipstick off his face and fixing up his Mohawk the best that he could, Duncan went out and bought some coke, planning on using it as an excuse. Once he got back in, the characters in the movie had all changed and he noticed that they were now watching the fifth movie. Courtney turned to him, eyes wide. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"Huge line at the popcorn stand." Duncan lied, holding up his coke. His aloof expression grew into a grin, "Why? Miss me?"

Courtney looked down at her phone on her lap as it lit up her face. Her expression was not one that looked like she believed him while she rolled her eyes.

"Psh… No…It's 1:34 in the morning… There's no one out there."

He'd been caught. "Fine… You got me Princess." He mumbled, putting up his hands in surrender. Like he had when they'd first met.

"So, what were you doing?" The brunette pressed, wanting to know what had occupied so much of Duncan's time.

"…We can save that for the second date."

"I am not going to go on a date with you, Miller."

"Sure you are. Why wouldn't you?" Duncan asked, feeling cheerful now that he had finally gotten some action. His grin said it all. Nothing could bring him down.

"Because… You'd stain my reputation." Courtney dished out, looking back to the movie.

And there went his good mood. Not that he was going to let it bother him, but then again, who liked getting burned by the person you were after?

Duncan made it clear he was pissed by giving her a grunt and waited till the part where all of these people got into a boiler room until he exploded.

Dane Cook was right, bro, girls were fucking brain ninjas.

"Just one date. I won't tell anyone." He said hurriedly, whispering into her ear. Courtney swatted him away.

"Ugh, Fine. If it'll get you out of my hair." The girl scoffed, earning him back his smile. So long as he got his date, he was happy, once again.

By the time they finished the fifth movie, LeShawna was about to barf. She couldn't stomach much more, so the girls decided to go home. Izzy drove Beth and LeShawna home in her green VW Beetle, leaving Duncan with the two girls.

"Any of you girls need a ride?" Duncan asked, fingering the keys to his bike in his deep pockets.

"I've got my car." Heather chirped, looking outside, almost as if to make sure it was still there.

"Heather's driving me." Courtney interrupted, hoping not to get herself into a mess with Duncan.

"She lives by Trillium Lakelands… Right by school." Heather intervened, brushing her hair with her fingers.

"I live near there." Duncan muttered, a smirk dancing across his face.

"Great! Duncan can drive you. Now I don't have to drive all the way and back." Heather'd done it on purpose.

"What? No, Heather! I can't! Daddy'll freak if I bring him home!" The brunette said, eyes wide, as if she was scared of him or something.

"Chillax, Princess, Daddy won't know a thing. You're safe with me." Duncan said, giving her a wink that no woman could resist. Courtney blushed, then noticed that Heather was already headed out the door.

"C'mon, let's get you home, Princess." He muttered, listening to Courtney and her exasperated sighs and whines as they made their way out to where his bike was. Courtney looked at it as if it was a rock or something, her gaze continuing on to the empty parking lot.

"Well? Where's your car?"

"Hah! You're looking at it, Princess! Get on." He mumbled, mounting his bike.

"I am NOT getting on that thing!" Courtney yelped, horror spreading across her freckled face.

"C'mon, Princess. It'll be fun! Stop being such a stick in the mud!"

"NO!" She said, stamping her foot for dramatic effect.

"C'mon, I _dare_ you. Or are you _too chicken_?" Duncan said, holding out his helmet for her to put on.

Apparently, the words 'Dare' and 'Chicken' got her moving. She snatched the Black helmet from Duncan's large hands and she put it on, refusing to let him buckle it up for her. "Atta girl, let's go…"

The punk revved up his bike, kicking back the stand and driving the bike off the lot, onto the empty streets. The stoplights were already blinking red and there was not a car in sight as he zoomed off to Courtney's house. He heard Princess's whimpers and curses over the sounds of the engine's growl and glanced back, now noticing that she was squeezing the life out of him, her arms latched around his waist.

"You okay, babe? C'mon, it's fun!"

"I'm going to die!" She screamed, her eyes shut.

"No you ain't! Open your eyes, Princess!" The overgrown punk yelled, speeding down the empty street.

"Duncan, you're speeding!" Courtney shrieked, her eyes now peeled as she looked around frantically. Was she seriously scared?

"I can't hear you!" Duncan yelled back, forcing the girl to scream.

The moment she was about to speak up, Duncan made a sharp turn to the right and Courtney nearly had a fit, "Aaaaaahhhh! OhMyGOD, I'm going to DIE!"

"It's fun!" Duncan laughed, slowing down a bit to please the girl. He could hear her perfectly now.

"Those are some serious vocals in there, Princess…" He chuckled looking back at her face plastered to his shoulder.

"It's not funny!"

"Do it again!" He urged, talking over her as he sped up.

"Dunca- No! NO! Aaaaahhh!" Her arms gripped him harder, and Duncan took the hint and slowed down once more, making his way into her neighborhood. He made sure to stop a few houses before hers so her father didn't expect any funny business, letting her get off once he stopped completely.

The brunette shakily un-mounted, pulling off the helmet and glaring daggers at the boy who had gotten her home safely, as promised. Her glower hid that look that Duncan knew was there. Her glare was hiding the tiniest fraction of a smile. He could tell because underneath her frown, the corner of her mouth twitched, begging to be pulled up into a smile.

"So, about our date… I'm thinking Trillium Park, next week?" Duncan said smoothly, giving her his signature grin.

"Forget it! I can't go out with you." Courtney muttered, frightened at the thought of getting back on that thing.

"Uh, yeah... You can… If it makes you feel any better, there will be no bike and I'll pick you up in my brother's pick-up. Sound better?" Duncan must've really been feeling generous, because he would usually never go to such trouble just to get into a girl's pants.

"I will not go out with you!"

"Fine, fine, whatever. Are you at least gonna pay me for driving you home?" Duncan asked, taking the helmet from her and placing it on his lap. The girl looked at him incredulously.

Duncan wiggled his eyebrows and puckered his lips, eyes lightly shut. What he got next, was obviously not what he wanted.

"Pig!" Courtney screeched, her hand swatting at the punk's face, leaving her hand print on his cheek.

The slap to the face was an unwanted turn-on as Princess stalked off in her cute pumps, fuming at the fact that Heather had dumped her and at the terrifying bike ride home. Jeez, Not even Gwen had that much attitude.

Duncan watched her walk towards her house, the lights turned off. It was a nice neighborhood. Her house was big for only having two people in it.

Well, Princess was home, his cheek was burning and his eyes were seconds away from shutting, so Duncan drove off towards his house, having never been more determined to get a girl in his life.

Hard-To-Get was his absolute favorite game… no matter how good Rebound girls tasted.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	7. Conscience

_Please don't hate me... I had to. I love every character and pairing, so I flipped when I saw the commercial for the future TDWT episodes... Sorry...  
__  
**R&R**__**

* * *

**_**Courtney**

Once Courtney managed to walk in, she looked out the window of her living room to check if the delinquent was gone. He'd driven off the moment she slapped him. Good. Now she could squeal in delight.

Her dad was probably asleep, and her brother was most likely at his girlfriend's house, because the kitchen light was off, so Courtney felt her way up the rugged stairs, opening her creaky door and rushing into her pink room. It made her happy to be at home, and she was practically giddy to have had such an amazing night. That motorcycle ride was the most exhilarating thing she'd ever done.

The brunette beauty plopped on her bed and pulled open her laptop, making light in the dark room. She had to go on Tumblr and blog about her amazing night.

Just then, almost as if to remind her, she received a text from Heather. Her phone vibrated and the word Viper shone.

Viper: _**Had a fun night with Vandal Boy?**_

Me: **Fuck** **you Heather. I had a great time. A fucking blast. Now go shed your skin, Viper.**

Heather didn't respond. Though she wasn't really mad at Duncan for driving her home on his bike, just the idea that Heather had plotted for her ride home to be a disaster made Courtney boil. Courtney closed off her Tumblr window, realizing that posting things up about how she felt about her night might not have been such a good idea after all. That's how things worked when Heather was involved. If she knew about it, no one was safe.

Despite Duncan being a total criminal and completely crazy, she had to give it to him… he was hot. Besides the hair and the fact that he had more piercings than she did, he was so very attractive. Those blue eyes had her in a trance and when he winked at her, Courtney had practically melted. He kinda looked like Josh Beech, with his dark eyes and thin lips and- The girl got a hold of herself, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

Courtney could ride that bike with him all night if she could, feigning fear, but the moment his pierced lips puckered up as payment, Courtney had to do something to keep her dignity and reputation up… even if no one was around. So she slapped the punk. Storming away was the most reasonable thing to do. The guy had been to juvie! No way was she kissing that!

For the rest of her night, Courtney contemplated everything the vexing boy had said to her…

He stayed true to her pet name, and he'd suggested a date at Trillium Park… Which Courtney was seriously considering, despite the trouble she'd be in if she did. If she got caught hanging around a guy like Duncan, her chances as Student Council President would go down the drain.

But the thought of the wind against her face and the smell of his musky cologne as Courtney dug her face into his back had seemed to fuddle her mind, because she wasn't thinking about that anymore.

**Duncan**

Once Duncan got home, he locked up his bike, pulled it into the garage and walked into his big new home. The rooms still confused him and as he made his way up the stairs, he tripped on the last step, making a bunch of noise. His mom was the only one to stir as she walked out in her nightdress.

"Baby, you okay?"

"Fine, Ma. Go back to bed."

"Mhmm…"

The green haired punk slid into his room, flipping on the light next to his bed and sliding out of his clothes, and moving down to his mattress on the floor.

"I'm a mess." He sighed, grabbing at the group picture from underneath his pillow. Did he honestly want to do this? If Gwen found out… he'd die. (And then she'd kill him.) But Princess was so _hot…_ and _she_ _was playing hard-to-get_… The girl was begging for his attention.

Duncan shrugged his Sunshine off for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, knowing she wouldn't find out. How would she? Gwen had no access to him or his new school now… So he was free to do as he pleased. But it was almost like a curse. The moment he'd begun to think of her, she texted him.

Sunshine: _**Hey.**_

Me: **Hey beautiful.**

Sunshine: _**How come you're still awake?**_

Me: **Can't sleep. I was thinking of you.**

Sunshine: _**Shut up! xP**_

Me: **Fine I lied. I was out on a joy ride.**

Sunshine:_**Should've given me a ring. I was so up for getting out of my house today.**_

Me: **Sorry. Needed alone time.**

She didn't reply for a long time.

Sunshine: _**Duncan… Why'd you break up with me?**_

Me: **Because I thought it's what you wanted.**

Sunshine: _**Why would I want that?**_

Me: **Cuz of Metro Station.**

Sunshine: _**Are you talking about Trent?**_

Me: **Obviously…**

Sunshine: _**I don't like him, Duncan!**_

Me: **I know. I just wanted you to tell me.**

Sunshine: _**You're such a loser.**_

Me: **and youre a weirdo for letting that dude near you. Wanna come over tomorrow n help me fix up my room?**

Sunshine: _**Sure.**_

Me: **Great. Bring some clothes you know you'll never wear again… preferably the really little tank tops that barely fit you anymore and come by around 10.**

Sunshine: _**Okay…Night Duncan.**_

Me: **Sleep tight babe.**

Gwen was still putty in his hands, even after a year in juvie. Of course he felt bad, but it was gone the moment he thought about Princess and Heather… so obviously the only way to make sure his conscience didn't bother him about those two was to invite Sunshine over and spend the weekend with her.

Duncan sometimes surprised himself. He **didn't have** a conscience, obviously. He felt no guilt in lying to the girl he was so in love with during junior year. Even if what they had was a sure thing. It was safe and comfortable. And comfort was a lot to lose. So when he did lose it and got sent to juvie, he felt it best to break up with Gwen. She would move on... or at least, that's what he thought.

So given the fact that he'd already lost his comfort, what with moving out of his old house, going to a new school, losing all of his old friends and losing his three year girlfriend, he had to make do with what little positives he got. And those little positives were Heather, Courtney and their cheerleader friends. Thanks to them, he knew what was right, wrong, and just plain whack at his new school.

And with Heather and Princess after him, he had nothing to lose... because he'd already lost it all.

The next morning was a blur. He woke up, brushed his teeth, primped his hair, walked out and left the bathroom locked so Julian couldn't get in, got scolded by his father, ate breakfast, and then Gwen was at his front door, Purple book bag flung over her shoulder. Duncan hadn't the slightest idea it was 10 already, so he'd opened the door in his boxers. Nothing that Gwen hadn't seen, but she was still blushing. He gave her a hug, letting her in. His parents were already very close to Gwen. Comfortable. Duncan's dad was actually very fond of her, and Alexis was nuts about her. Honestly the things that would come out of that woman's mouth…

'_Duncan you should marry her, she's such a nice girl!_'  
'_You'll have gorgeous children!_'  
'_blahblahblah!_'

They both greeted her, Alexis yapping at Duncan to put on some pants. Before his brothers could say anything even slightly embarrassing, he managed to pull Gwen upstairs to his room. His mattress was still on the floor, even after a week, and his boxes of shit still filled his room.

"… You invited me to your house to set up your room?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Duncan mumbled, pulling on some shorts.

"You said _fix up_… I thought you meant like, spring cleaning… Not Extreme Home Makeover."

"Tch, get over it babe… C'mon, let's get to work. I'll handle the manly things, set up my bed so I don't have to sleep on the floor anymore… put up the shelves…" He said, groaning dramatically as he flexed his muscles.

"You're so sexist." Gwen scoffed, digging into her bag to change into her clothes, pumped that they were painting this room. She'd helped him paint his room when they were 17 at his old house.

"What color are you going for this time?" The dark girl asked her… ex?

"Um..Midnight Blue, I think it was called." Duncan said, going into his half empty closet and pulling out 4 cans of dark blue paint. He'd gotten them unconsciously, and it wasn't until he saw the look on her face that he remembered it was her favorite color.

"Nice choice, kiss ass." The goth babe muttered with a cute smirk, picking up two cans and putting them on a box. "I'll go change."

"Change here." Duncan insisted, shutting his door, his fingers expertly locking it. His brothers wouldn't interrupt their fun today.

Gwen sighed, still smiling. She changed quickly, pulling off her tight black button down tank. She wasn't wearing a bra, but she made sure Duncan didn't see anything, turning away, her back to him. She pulled on a white shirt… and it wasn't small on her. Kinda big, actually.

"It's your shirt." Gwen murmered noticing the confused look on his face while tugging off her skirt and pulling on a pair of shorts that didn't look Gwen-ish. They looked more Heather or Izzy.

"Ouch… So you'd never want to wear my shirt again?"

"I have five more at my house. This is my least favorite one." Gwen said, kicking a box into the middle of the room. Duncan followed her lead until all of the boxes were in the middle of his room. While Duncan looked for something to pry open the paint cans with, Gwen lifted up his mattress to move it closer to the boxes, his pillow flopping on the floor and their group picture falling to the ground in swift movements. Gwen didn't notice it, so she continued to help Duncan out, placing news paper all around the floor of the walls they would paint.

Once all the cans were open and the brushes were ready, it was on.

Gwen and Duncan fought over who would get the biggest brush, and Gwen won… Only because Duncan had let her… They painted over the first white wall, occasionally doodling skulls and little ghosts with the tips of their brushes. Once they got to the second wall, Duncan spilled some paint onto Gwen's boots, a horrified yelp escaping her lips. She looked down at her favorite boots in terror then back up at a grinning Duncan. Her expression changed, an evil grin growing on her face that reminded Duncan of Heather.

"You're gonna get it now!" Gwen growled, smacking her brush against Duncan's cheek, marking half of his face blue. Duncan's eyes were wide, and when he took in what she'd done, it was go time. He dipped his hand into one of the cans, hitting her face lightly, leaving four streaks of blue on Gwen's pale face.

Gwen laughed, her brush tickling at Duncan's still-bare chest, leaving yet another large blue streak. Just as she was about to paint over his hair, Duncan grabbed her hand "No touchy the hair!" He laughed, his still wet fingers flinging paint at her face, leaving little dots over her white shirt… well, his.

Their fight continued, still painting at the wall. Duncan had to carry Gwen so she could paint the upper part of the wall, and she got every last bit of white. Once they'd done three of his walls, Duncan said the room looked fine and that he'd leave his closet wall white… mostly because of the fact that they'd run out of paint.

Alexis called the two oddly dark teens down for lunch. They went down, covered in blue paint, eating whatever was served to them then running back upstairs, getting back to work on Duncan's almost finished room.

Duncan grabbed his drill and a box full of screws, ready to pop in the shelves on the slightly dry walls. Gwen pulled the boxes that were filled with his clothes towards the closet, pulling out all of his clothes and hanging whatever she got her hands on as the drill noisily dug into the wall, pinning the wooden shelves up to the wall. Once Duncan had finished with his shelves, the punk helped Gwen put up his clothes. When they were finished, both of them plopped down onto the floor, looking up at Duncan's wall.

"We did good."

"Well, what do you expect when you're with your partner in crime?" Duncan said, looking over at his Sunshine. She smiled at him, her eyes looking at his lips which could only mean one thing. Duncan shifted his body weight, pulling himself up a bit while Gwen lay still on his hardwood floor. She knew exactly what he was doing…

Her face moved away, flushed. Like always. It'd been a habit of hers that every time Duncan did something even remotely provocative, she would turn away. Her eyes didn't fly back up though. Her eyes were locked to the picture on the floor. It was their group picture. How had it gotten there?

"You kept that?" Gwen whispered, looking up at the guy with the Mohawk who was practically fumbling over himself now.

"Y-Yeah, so?" Duncan said roughly, trying to keep up his rough 'n' tuff exterior. It never worked. Duncan thought it amazing how Gwen could make him stutter like a twelve year old.

She pulled herself up as well, holding up her upper body with her elbows as she pushed her lips onto his. It was sweet and secure… and Gwen. Only Gwen could kiss like that.

But their charming kiss was quickly interrupted by Duncan's ringing phone. She pulled away uncertain if he wanted to pick it up. Duncan dug into his now blue shorts, picking up the phone with a rude, "What?"

"Okay, I'm at the park… When are you coming?"

Damn. Princess caved fast.

* * *

_Don't worry, the DxG will end soon! I promise._

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! FLAME if you want! REVIEW! It makes meh happeh. :)**_


	8. Bad

_If you're still reading, thanks. =)  
Here's what you asked for.  
__  
_**R&R**

* * *

**Duncan**

Duncan had to think of something quick. Princess was waiting for an answer and Gwen was nestled between is knees.

"Okay, be there soon." Duncan sighed, sounding not very excited, which benefited him when it came to both girls. Gwen thought he didn't want to leave, which he kinda didn't… and Courtney thought he wasn't interested, which would attract her more to him, because that reverse psychology shit totally worked.

"… Who was it?"

"Cousin Ashley." Duncan lied, rolling his eyes as he shut his phone, getting up off of Gwen. She sat up, looking around the now dark room. Anything to keep from looking at him. It was almost as if she was trying to cover up her face.

"It's okay… See you some other time then." Gwen said, hiding the disappointment from her voice expertly and walking over to where she'd left her purple bag. Duncan suddenly felt terrible for leaving her alone.

"I'm sorry, Babe… Tell you what, next week you and me will go out to wherever you want." The punk said, walking up behind her to wrap his arms around her thin little waist.

"It's fine. Bye." Gwen whispered, feeling Duncan's big arms wind around her small waist. She turned her head so she was looking up at his chin. He smiled down at her and let her go as she walked out of the room, saying goodbye to Alexis and Carl.

After Duncan heard the door close, he flung off his shorts, pulled on a nice white shirt, some jeans and ran downstairs. Just when he was about to head out the door, his mom stopped him, looking him up and down. "Honey, Gwen just left, where are you going? You look like a blueberry!"

Duncan looked at Alexis as if she was crazy, what was she talking about?

"What are you saying, Ma?"

"There's paint all over your face!"

Duncan began to understand and he rushed back up, looking at his face in his bathroom mirror. There was blue on his face, around his arms… He'd cleaned up as much as he could, then went back downstairs, making sure that neither of his parents blocked his exit.

After a few minutes, Duncan was at the park on his bike, looking for the little brunette.

He couldn't find her.

She found him instead.

**Courtney**

He was lugging around his big black helmet, looking especially good today, wearing a crispy white shirt that showed off his rippling muscles and- Whoa there.

"Duncan." She addressed him, looking the punk up and down. He glanced her way, a devious smirk running along his face. He looked absolutely smug!

"I knew you couldn't resist me, babe… I'm too much to handle…" He sighed, groaning vividly, as if his own hotness was causing him pain.

"Psh, don't flatter yourself, Vandal Boy, the only reason I called you here is for-" He cut Courtney off, holding up a hand to halt her.

"Okay, so you called me over here to… not make out?" Duncan said slowly, analyzing the situation.

"Ew! Of course not! I called you to-" He cut her off again, a look of disillusionment spread across his face.

"Don't care. I'm out." Duncan said, walking back over to his bike. What? Why was he leaving?

"No! Hold on! Listen to me!" Courtney yelled angrily, chasing after the punk who was about to ditch her.

"What?" Duncan growled, seeming kind of angry. What had Courtney done? Jeez, she called him over to talk, not make out. How vulgar.

"I need you to teach me… How to be bad." Courtney said, slightly ashamed that she'd even uttered the words.

"…What?" Duncan scoffed getting on his bike. He pulled on his helmet, and Courtney had to find a way to get him off… Obviously the only way was to repeat what she'd been so damn reluctant to say.

"I need you…to teach me how to be bad!" Courtney sighed in defeat, looking at Duncan's angry face contort into one of mockery.

"Oh, seeking lessons from a wise Master, I see… Well… You'll have to pay the price. One kiss… and you have to be nice to me. No yelling." Duncan muttered, grinning ear to ear.

"Ha! In your dreams! Forget it then! Just go home, I'll find someone else to help me!" Courtney shot back.

"Fine, but you're never going to find a better coach… And I believe you won't find a bargain like mine around for miles." Duncan said, kicking up his stand and buckling his helmet. Courtney groaned, gripping onto his shirt's sleeve to hold him back from leaving. Duncan revved up, forcing Courtney to make up her mind quickly.

"Fine. But I'm not '_paying_' until you show me what you're going to be teaching me." Courtney snapped.

**Duncan**

Duncan shrugged, moving his head, motioning for Courtney to climb onto the bike. She looked uncertain, but not scared like she had the night before.

Courtney sighed, as if she was waiting for something, so he removed his helmet to tell her off, and just as he was about to speak, Courtney cut him off, snatching the black helmet away from him, planting it on her head and buckling it up.

Jeez, she was just like his mother. After Princess climbed on, Duncan revved again, pushing his bike back onto the road. Courtney hadn't the slightest idea of where Duncan was going, and neither did he, so when he stopped at the first stoplight, he turned towards her, lifting the visor to speak.

"Okay. So before we get started in your bad girl-ification… When was the last time you went to a party?" Duncan asked, grinning.

"Um… I don't know… My cousin turned sixteen five months ago, and she had a party."

"Did you dance?"

"No."

"Okay, Did you drink?"

"I'm a minor! I'm not allowed to drink, that's against the law!" Courtney yelped, shocked that Duncan would even ask her such a thing.

Duncan snickered, thinking that this was going to be harder than he had anticipated… But it was good progress… She _was_ on his bike, and she wasn't screaming.

"Oh, God… This is going to be difficult. Okay, is Daddy home?"

"No-"

"Where do you live again?"

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF!" Princess complained, squeezing Duncan's waist as the light turned green and he sped forward.

"Where?" Duncan shouted, over the roar of his bike and the sounds of cars speeding past them.

"Take a left at the next light!" Courtney yelled back, clinging to the punk as he drove into her fancy neighborhood. He stopped in front of her house, letting her get off before taking the keys out of the bike's ignition.

"Okay… why are we back at my house?" She whined, pulling off Duncan's helmet angrily.

"To check out your room. And to play 20 questions. C'mon, invite me in." Duncan muttered, making his way up her driveway and towards the front door.

Courtney followed, opening her door, even if she was a bit reluctant.

Duncan looked around. Nice wallpaper, expensive furniture, plasma screen TV… Granite kitchen, stone fireplace… "What's your daddy do, Princess?"

"He's an attorney."

"Heh, shoulda guessed. Your room upstairs?"

"You're not going into my room." Courtney sneered, appalled that he'd even think about doing so.

"You gonna stop me?" He asked, walking upstairs, turning in the hallway into the pink frilly room.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Princess. This won't do…" Duncan shook his head, revolted.

"What won't do?" Courtney asked, as she followed him into her room. She left the door open, just in case.

"Your room looks like something out the Malibu Barbie Dream House. Anyways, time for 20 questions. Number 1. What's the funnest thing you've ever done? Be truthful. "

"…The bike ride last night." She muttered, hanging her head in shame.

"Oh ho, Flattering! I like it. Ok, Number 2. Why do you want to become a bad girl?" Duncan asked, having wanting to ask her ever since she told him about it.

"…That's none of your business."

"I say it is. Look, if you're not going to cooperate, I'm out."

" Just ask another question! I'm not comfortable with that one!" Courtney yelled, blushing.

"Fine. Number 3. Is this all some ploy to try and reel me in? Because it's totally working."

"This isn't about you! Just drop it!" The girl screeched.

Duncan opened up her closet, filing through her clothes. He picked out a couple of her outfits, stoic expression intact as he flung one of them onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Courtney screeched, rushing over to her floor. She picked up her cute olive green leggings, the ones she usually wore to hang out at the mall.

"CHILL OUT, Princess. Jeez, it's fucking frustrating. Don't worry about your clothes, I'm not gonna hurt them. Okay, 4. When was the last party you got _invited_ to?" He muttered. She rolled her eyes, dropping the leggings back on the ground, waiting to see what this guy was going to do.

"…I already answered that. Five months ago." Courtney repeated. Duncan swiveled around, looking deadly.

"You can't be serious."

"Next question." Princess muttered impatiently.

"5, Who was your last boyfriend? What was he like?"

"Um, Alejandro. He was totally nice and chraming and…"

"Okay, so, like, Mexican, Puerto Rican?" Duncan asked, paying attention to his name, more than his description.

Courtney shifted uncomfortably, muttering "Canadian." As if it was obvious.

"Riiight… Yikes!" Duncan yelled, flinging another outfit towards the floor.

"Those were from Guess!"

Duncan ignored her, continuing to throw her things onto her floor.

"Um, 7… You any good at… y'know, artsy stuff?" Duncan asked, looking back as Courtney settled on her fluffy bed, watching him angrily as Duncan shuffled through her clothes. She was wondering whether the whole bad girl thing was really worth it.

"I can play the violin… and Guitar. And I sing."

"Hah, no, like drawing."

"A bit. I'm good with a paintbrush."

"8, what's your favorite band, or musical artist?"

"John Mayer." Courtney replied, almost way too quickly. Duncan disapproved. But, whatever. Music had nothing to do with being bad. It was all in the attitude, and Courtney had plenty of it.

"Favorite color?"

"Grey, Brown… Compact colors."

"_Boring_ colors… Okay, um 10, Favorite thing to do? Hobbies?"

"This is all getting a bit personal, don't you think?" Courtney inquired, opening up her laptop. Tumblr was her only source of entertainment, along with Twitter.

"Just answer the question, Sweetheart."

"Tutoring kids at school after school… Key Club… Shopping…" Duncan looked surprised when Courtney said tutoring. Was her Dad really that bad that she spent her after school time at school?

"…Alright, well, I've officially run out of things to ask. Okay, so you see this huge pile of clothes on your floor?"

"My sweater vest! And my ballerinas!" Courtney cried, standing again to pull them out of the pile. Duncan stopped her.

"Step one to being bad. Sell all of this. I don't care, just get rid of it. Everything in this pile screams out PRUDE."

"But- But this is half my closet!" Courtney shrieked, looking down at her outfits and shoes on the floor, not really sure if she could toss it all out.

"Then grab your birthday money… we're gonna go shopping." Duncan sighed, shivering at the thought.

Shopping with Princess couldn't be that bad… right?

* * *

**REVIEW? POR FAVOR? PLEZ?**


	9. Shopping

_A little shorter than usual, but i hope like :)_

**

* * *

**

**Duncan**

This had to have been the worst thing Duncan had ever been through! She couldn't make up her mind! Just eenie meenie miney moe! God, she was so damn difficult, and all she did was yell and…

God, he loved her freckles and her hair and how nice her ass looked in those pants…

Jesus, this girl would drive him crazy. In both senses.

He knew it the moment she dragged him into Macy's. He tried to pull her back, because he knew he'd find nothing sexy for her to wear, but he was wrong… because he'd never been to Macy's before… at least not for shopping. Stealing for Mother's Day, maybe, but never shopping.

Duncan followed Courtney around like a lost puppy as she wandered through the Junior's section, where they had all the young hip outfits and expensive clothing lines hung around for clearance.

And clearance wasn't what you'd call clearance. He could get half of this stuff 40 dollars cheaper at Ross!

Duncan was looking at the short shorts, but Courtney only had eyes for cardigans and polos.

Everyone knew polos weren't sexy, or wild, or bad! Jeez, this girl needed to loosen up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm picking out some cute clothes to replace the one's you want to trash." She replied, turning to her peachy polo, with the frilly little pocket on the left breast.

"Uh, no, that's not cute. Here, get these. You're a size 6, right?" Duncan asked, filing through some denim shorts that were all torn up on the bottom.

"Ew, no way am I wearing that! It's trashy."

"Do you want my help or not? Seriously, if you whine one more time about _anything_, I'm _out_." Duncan growled, holding out the shorts to the tan girl. She took them, sticking out her tongue at the punk and refraining from hurting him, because she needed his help. This was obviously important to her, and he wondered why, but she wouldn't budge on the subject, so he'd left it alone.

Courtney took the shorts and the red tank top that he'd picked out for her earlier. She had gotten a stripped box shirt on a whim, and Duncan approved because it showed off her stomach and it hung to one shoulder, leaving the other bare.

Duncan had decided to let Courtney take over the shoes, because he really didn't look at girls' feet, so she ended up playing it safe and got some high heels. They were open toe, therefore making Duncan agree with her choice.

He eventually got into the mood, picking out some cute sandals and a few pairs of boots. The knee high leather ones made Princess want to gag, so he put them down, giving her the pair snake skin boots he'd liked. She took them, pulled them on and gave him a nod.

She liked them? Cool.

When it came time to go into the changing rooms, Duncan pulled out his iPod. Classic, because he didn't like the tiny little Nano things, or the iTouch that would break the moment it hit the floor. Nah, his iPod Classic was perfect. Scratched up and covered in stickers. He'd popped at least seven pairs of ear buds, finally settling on a pair of Philips that stuck into his ears and went as loud as he needed.

Duncan took his iPod off of hold and pressed the **menu** button, ending up looking down at the _**S**_ section of the **Artists** column.

Shinedown, Silverstein, Seether, or Senses Fail?

Duncan went with Seether, putting it on shuffle and taking a seat in front of the ladies' changing room.

After about two hours, Courtney had tried on at least eight outfits already, which was way more than he tossed to her bedroom floor, but he was enjoying watching the little brunette walk in and out on the changing rooms with the idea that she'd been shirtless just a few moments ago.

Needless to say, she looked great in everything he picked, because Duncan had great taste, and Princess had a rockin' body.

The short shorts let him get a view of her thighs and calves, which he was sure not many people had seen. The knee high socks covered up Courtney's legs when she was cheerleading, and Courtney wore her school skirt low enough as to cover up her thighs, so the shorts were a great change.

He would have told her to try on some leather, maybe spandex, but he knew if he even said the word _leather_, she would refuse… and after all…she wasn't Gwen.

Every shirt she tried on seemed to fit her a bit too small, giving him a sliver of a view of Courtney's belly button. Perfect.

After another good hour of trying things on, Duncan was seconds away from pulling his hair out of his scalp, strand by strand. This was fucking torture. Courtney took notice, and looked almost smug, as if it was payback for tossing out her clothes.

When Courtney walked out of the changing rooms with the last pair of pants and tank tops, Duncan practically fainted of happiness, standing and walking over to the cash register, all of her stuff tossed into a shopping cart.

Courtney pulled out her wallet and paid for the things she wanted, which consisted of the heels, the box shirt, five pairs of short shorts, and three tops.

Duncan stared at her, then back down at the clothes. Was she going to pay in cash for the rest? "Hey, Princess, you-"

This time, Courtney cut him off, speaking while he did. "You get to pay for the rest."

He took a moment… then he reacted. "_**What**_?" Duncan snapped. Fuck no!

"_You_ wanted to take me shopping. _You_ pay. I thought you were loaded." Courtney said, reminding him of the laptop incident. "You owe me, remember?" Jesus, playing the freaking guilt trip card?… Not cool.

"You're fucking unbelievable. Fucking girls…" Duncan cursed under his breath, pulling out his Fender wallet and paying for the other 9 articles of clothing she obviously didn't want, but would _attempt_ to wear.

He handed her the bag, because after that little stunt, he sure as hell wasn't holding her fucking shit.

Her voice grew hushed as they left the big store, "Hey… Thank you."

"For what? Paying for your shit?" Duncan grumbled.

"Yes… Not many people put up with me when I go shopping… I'm kind of annoying." Courtney confessed, noticing the angry look on Duncan's face.

"Yeah. You are." Duncan admitted with a nod, still pissed. His brows wound together while they walked down the mall's corridor, his hands in his pocket, fingering his half empty wallet as he watched Courtney's face fall.

"Sorry. I-" She began, but Duncan refused to let her speak.

"Forget it. You've got your faults, I've got mine. You just seem to take longer to get over them." Duncan explained, watching the people as they passed. Two lesbians with their hands entwined, a fat lady trying to control her two crazy skinny kids, and an Asian dude dropping his bag on the floor to tie his shoe.  
Average day… except now he was practically broke and would probably have to go and rob another bank… or worse, ask his dad for cash.

"Y-Yeah. This is all… a lot to take in. Being bad isn't as easy as I thought."

"Psh… Princess, we just went _shopping_. That wasn't being bad, and it sure as hell wasn't hard! At least, not for you." Duncan scoffed, softening a bit. Once they were in the parking lot, he told Courtney to place the shopping bags in between his back and her front after she got on.

"So… you want to continue the lesson today, or tomorrow?" Duncan asked, propping the helmet onto Courtney, surprised as she let him strap it on.

"Tomorrow. I need to hang all of this stuff up." She said, climbing onto the bike. Duncan felt her arms wrap around him, the two bags of clothes keeping her warm body away from his.

If bothered the living shit out of him that Courtney was so… goody goody. Her heart was in the right place, but for someone who tried hard at everything, she wasn't trying at being bad. She seemed like she didn't even want to go through with it.

This led him to become even more curious about why she wanted to be bad… But from the little info Heather had given him at the gym on Monday, he already had an idea.

Had he said anything, she would have denied it… or started bawling on the spot…

So he kept his mouth shut for the first time.

He honestly liked her like this.

Trying to be something she wasn't… and failing adorably while she tried.

She creased him…

And he dug that.

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Pass

_Getting back into the whole DxC groove after this dry spell :) Good for you peeps reading this story... not so good for the rest of my stories. :D_

**

* * *

**

**Duncan**

Around 1:47 AM, Duncan found himself back on his bike, roaming Courtney's neighborhood. Her house was dark and her father's car wasn't in the driveway, so he parked the bike and made his way towards the front door. Then he thought about what he was doing and laughed at himself. Was he really that stupid?

Duncan walked around the big house towards the back, where a small light lit up Princess's pink room. There was no tree, but that white fence thing that all the vines grew on would most definitely help him out. He climbed, all the way up to her window, because throwing pebbles was so old school.

He knocked, making Courtney's figure jump as she tossed off the covers off of her, looking up from her Tumblr page and grabbing her bedside lamp. Did she honestly think she was getting robbed?

"Get the fuck away from my window, you creep!" She screamed. Duncan laughed, and the sound of his voice made her drop the lamp onto her bed and open up the window.

"_**Duncan?**_"

"Chill, Princess!" He muttered, pulling himself up so that hi feet rested inside the holes of the parallel fence.

"_What are you doing here?_" Courtney hissed, holding a hand up to her chest.

"It's tomorrow. Time for part 2 of your training." He mumbled, grinning lazily as Courtney shook her head wildly in disagreement.

"You're _crazy_. I can't do this, Duncan! I can't deal with this…"

"Sure you can! And you can't back down, or say that you wanna do this later, because it's the perfect time to do what I need you to learn." He insisted, watching her eyes calm down to mildly alarmed.

"You're _insane_!" She spat, closing the window. He held it up, managing to keep his body on the fence thing with one arm.

"Let's go, we're wasting time. Do you want to do this or not?" Duncan asked, slightly groaning, struggling to hold his body up.

Courtney gave up.

"…Fine."

She watched the window fly open, allowing Duncan to climb into her dark room. He heard the girl grumble and wander into her bathroom, quickly returning in a pair of black leggings and a dark green tank top. Perfect.

"Let's go."

Courtney went down her rugged stairs, disabling her house alarm and opening her front door to let the punk out. She watched Duncan pull on a clunky book bag as he got on the bike. She mounted as well, grasping at his sides, despite the fact that this was totally risky, and not like her at all…

It was fun!

Duncan _had_ to drive off to the most isolated part of town and freak the shit out of Princess. It was tradition! He'd done it with most of his girls… Meaning Gwen, because he'd never juggled girls, and he'd never been with anyone else, unless you counted the girl in Freshman year with the greasy black hair… but she sucked. The chick practically fainted when he finished the prank.

His bike roared as he sped down the road, the only thing he could see for miles was just road and trees, and the occasional street light. When Duncan's bike came to a steady halt, Courtney hopped off, Duncan following her action.

"…What the fuck? Where are we, Duncan?" Courtney huffed, crossing her arms as she took in the deserted road, the empty boxcar and the rest of the train tracks that wound down for miles.

"We are at the same place where Smitty was killed in a terrible car accident." Duncan said evenly, and strangely soft.

"_What_? Who's Smitty?" Princess asked, getting kinda creeped out.

"It had to have been the worst thing I've ever done…" Duncan whispered sadly, digging into his pocket for his pocket knife. "He was a great friend, but… He shouldn't have made me mad…"

"Oh my God! …You?" Courtney became quickly terrified. Her eyes flew around. No cars in sight, no street lamps around so no one would notice her dead body if he tossed it into the bushes…His hand dug into his pocket, and Courtney could feel her life flash coming… She would never get to meet her mom… or make her father proud of her… This was it.

"And now… I'll kill you!" Duncan screamed, pulling out the knife like a maniac

Courtney screamed, and it was quickly muffled by the sound of Duncan laughing his ass off. Courtney looked angry enough to kill him at the moment, be he could care less. This was hilarious.

"Oh-Oh Jeez, you should've seen your face! Psh-ahah! Oh, Man…" He laughed, catching his breath. With a flick of her wrist, Courtney sent Duncan's face on a painful journey, leaving that handprint proudly on his left cheek.

"Fuck you! You're fired!" Courtney yelled, storming off down the road.

"Okay, Jeez, you pass part two! Now on to part three! Come back here, Princess I was just kidding! C'mon, there's bears!" He yelled out, walking after her while he adjusted the bag on his back.

She glared at him, walking faster. What a dick! Did he honestly think she'd just forget about it like that?

"I hate you! Okay? I hate you and you're stupid Mohawk and you're stupid piercings and I cannot _**stand**_ you!" Courtney screeched, turning around like a vicious snake about to take a venomous bite out of her prey.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but guess what? You pass!" He yelled, managing to catch up with the angry girl.

"…I pass what?"

"The second test! You fired me! You slapped me! That's feisty! Every bad girl needs that!" Duncan shouted, grinning as he touched at the red on his face. This girl was a piece of work!

"…They do?" Courtney asked, obviously still interested, but keeping the dry tone to her question, as to not sound excited.

"Sure! Now come on, let's go on to the third lesson." Duncan said, putting away the pocket knife and grabbing her wrist lightly. Princess was tiny, but not as small as Gwen.

"What is it that we're going to do, exactly?" Courtney asked, pulling her hand away. She didn't like him getting so close. Duncan led her down the steep hill off the side of the road, continuing down to where the boxcar was. Courtney decided she'd rather spend her time with a hooligan rather than inside a bear's belly, so she followed. Her face was a bit unimpressed when Duncan pulled out five cans of spray paint from the bag.

"Really? This is being bad?"

"Yes. Think about it. When the train dudes come back for this thing, they'll be all bummed and they'll want to know who wrote all over their train."

"Fine. What do I write?"

"…I dunno Princess. Just remember, it has to be done in layers, so make the outline big."

Courtney grabbed the red can, shaking it and writing in big fat bubble letters:

_**P R I N C E S S !**_

When she finished, she dropped the can and shook her head, "I can't do this. Can we erase it?"

Duncan was grinning. He loved it, sure it wasn't his style, but for someone who didn't draw occasionally and had probably never used a spray paint can, this was great!

"No! It's pretty good. Just needs a touch up." Duncan muttered, covering it in white and purple, dotting the i and the exclamation point with little yellow crowns.

"Cute." Courtney muttered sarcastically. She felt bad, but the rush underneath that was greater. They could get caught! How exciting!

"Yeah? Matches your face." Duncan shot back, packing the cans into his bag once more. The look on her face wasn't a guilty one… it was a pleased look.

"Shut up."

"Cut the crap already, Court… I know you want me…" He muttered, throwing the bag over his shoulder and walking off towards his bike.

She fumed, blushing beet red. No way!

"I do not!"

"De-nialll." Duncan shouted, smirking as he held out his helmet to her. "Whatever, you can confess your love to me later. How do you feel?"

"…I feel… Bad." Courtney droned obviously, smirking slightly as she tied on the helmet.

"Perfect. You'll sleep wonderfully. Hop on."

Duncan sped down the empty road, just like he had two nights ago, running every red light he could, going way past the speed limit, because he could, and because it made everything funner. Courtney didn't scream this time though. She wooed.

"WHOOO! Go faster!" The little brunette squealed in delight, feeling the wind hitting her flesh, making her hair whip her back furiously. "C'mon, this is so cool!" She screamed over the engine, placing her chin on Duncan's shoulder to look at where he was going. The helmet ended up hitting the side of his cheek, making him swerve a bit and making Courtney snap back into the position she was supposed to be in and grasp the green haired boy with all her might.

"You okay, there, Princess?" Duncan asked, gasping as her grip on him tightened. He drove the bike straight now, going at a decent speed.

"I'm fine!"

"Hell yeah you are!" He yelled back, grinning. He glanced back, catching her eye though the plastic of the visor. His smile was so genuine at the moment that it made her blush, which made his smile turn into a cocky smirk, which in return, made her scowl.

When Duncan slowed into her neighborhood, he noticed that her dad's car was in the driveway.

Shit.

"Uhh, Babe?"

"Don't call me that. What?"

"Daddy's home."

"He is? …Oh, um, shit…" She sounded more excited than scared, which let Duncan come to his conclusion.

"I'm gonna go, cuz… well, I don't want to get eaten." Duncan muttered, pulling the helmet off of Courtney and placing it onto his own head. Courtney walked into her home, straight face, but Duncan could see through it already, because he'd figured it all out.

Thank you Heather.

**Courtney**

The girl walked into her home, expecting her father to be sitting on the couch in the dark, waiting up for his daughter to walk in and to frighten her by tuning on the lamp next to the couch, then to swarm her with questions about where she was and why she smelt like paint and gasoline… but all she saw when she got in was her dark house and all she could hear was her dad snoring down the hall in his room.

Her disappointment sunk deep into the pit of her stomach as she began to drag herself up her stairs.

Was the whole "Bad Girl" thing really worth all the trouble? He was never even around, and if she did catch her father's attention, he'd probably just send her to a therapist… he didn't have time to talk things out.

Once she got to her room, she shut the window, plopped down onto the bed and cried. Would her dad ever care? She understood that he needed to work to maintain their house, and her car and her credit cards, but jobs had vacation time, and he never took any of the days off. It's not like her dad loved his job. On the contrary, it made him a darker person. He'd never been chipper, but as the years past, he got more dull, more quiet, until one day, he just stopped speaking to his children…

There was no Christmas anymore… no Halloween, no Birthdays… Not even Father's day. The only person who ever even said anything to Courtney on her birthday was her brother. But he was far too old to be living with his dad, so he'd recently moved out, occasionally staying at the house to check up on Courtney…

Moments like these made Courtney really grateful to have such good friends, even if one of them was a bitch, and the other was a total phyco… LeShawna always had the best advice, and Beth was always so sweet.

And now Duncan, getting her to feel badder than she'd ever felt before…

She hadn't felt her face blush as red as it had tonight since she was with Alejandro… and that was a while ago.

Thinking of her friends and her brother and her new delinquent friend brought her tears to a stop.

She was stronger than this. Once she graduated high school, she'd get out of this house and get into Harvard or something and she'd be one of the most amazing corporate lawyers the world had ever seen. She'd stick it to her father… She'd be so successful that he couldn't _not_ be proud of her.

A tap on her window made her sit up, wiping at her face. She looked over and another little tap hit her window. She stood, quickly opening the window to let a larger rock covered in a piece of paper fly in. When she looked outside, she looked down at Duncan in his helmet, the visor pulled up so she could see him grinning. He was… pretty cute. But she _**didn't**_ like him.

She waved, he waved back, gave her a wink and left, the sound of his bike letting her know he was gone. She sat on her bed, tossing the rock back out as she unfolded the paper. In rushed blue writing were the words:

_Sleep good._

His blunder made her smile. He probably wrote it wrong on purpose.

It didn't matter though. That note assured that she would sleep better than she had in weeks.

Courtney fell asleep with it clutched to her chest, having very pleasant dreams indeed.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Gwen

_Okay,_**WARNING **_here before any of you freak out. There is some _**major DxG ahead**, _and I think it'll be the last for a while, but yeah, it's a bit intense, which is why _**I've bumped the story up to M**,_ so if you're not cool with it… stop reading._

**PLEASE READ THE WARNING!**

* * *

**Duncan**

Duncan called Courtney Sunday afternoon, around 2:30, when he woke up. She said she was busy, shopping with the girls, and that she wouldn't be 'available' for any lessons today.

"Jeez, is that all you do Princess?"

Duncan never got a reply; she'd clicked before he could even finish the sentence.

This meant that he could do whatever he wanted today. He could go over to Gwen's place and hook up with her… he could go finish his masterpiece on the billboard by the iHop… or he could do nothing… Go out with his buds and get high like he used to… That last one seemed like a good idea right now.

Duncan flipped open his phone… then closed it, then flipped it open again. He searched through his contacts, having a hard time choosing in between Geoff or Gwen…

Good conversation, plus the possibility of hooking up vs. Getting high as fuck with Geoff and his jock buddies.

He chose Gwen over Geoff. The party boy would never run out of drugs, but Gwen would one day run out of conversation, so he had to take up as much of her as he possibly could.

Me: **Hey Sunshine can I come over?**

Sunshine: _**There's nothing to do at my house…**_

Me: **I know a couple of things we could do ;)**

Sunshine: _**Duncan, my brother is here.**_

Me: **So we'll keep it quiet, ur good at that babe.**

Sunshine: _**We're watching a movie. And that's it.**_

Me: **Fine. :/ Be there in five.**

He'd get her to see reason. Duncan drove over to Gwen's house, taking about twenty minutes longer than he'd estimated. Gwen's brother, Aiden, opened the door, his hat on backwards in his dark brown hair.

"Hey bud. Where's your sister?" The punk asked, lifting the cap off his head and placing it on his head, his Mohawk restricting it from completely covering his head.

"She's showering. You can go wait in her room." The kid muttered, rolling his eyes as he stanched his cap back.

"Your mom home?" Duncan asked, making his way in and up the stairs.

"No, she's working. Got her job back as a stewardess." Adien yelled back, making his way into the living room.

"Cool, cool. Hey, buddy, go play Grand Theft Auto or something…" Duncan shouted back, making himself comfortable in Gwen's room. Her walls were like a dark crimson red and her bed sheets were purple. He sat on her bed, flipping on the television. She was on the **Syfy** channel and there was a scary movie on.

_I love this girl. _Duncan thought to himself, flopping down onto a dark purple pillow that smelt like lavender.

Duncan's eyes watched some guy hacking a kid in a wheel chair when the door to her bathroom opened and a cloud of fog rolled out. Gwen walked out, a white towel bunched up on her blue head, her _totally naked_ body gracefully making its way out into her bedroom.

Her pale lips hung open as if she was desperate for air, her eyes loosely shut, until they fluttered open and landed on Duncan's stiff figure on her bed.

She didn't do anything though. Gwen was used to Duncan seeing her naked… but apparently _he_ was not.

"You're late." She said, pulling the towel off of her wet head and over her shoulder as she walked over to the bed where Duncan struggled to keep his boner down.

"S-Sorry."

Her alabaster skin was dripping with little diamond droplets of water, her wet hair darker and wavier now that it was soaked. Duncan looked over her perfect body, marveling at how he'd gotten his hands on such perfection.

"You lose something?" She asked, being the spunky little minx that she was.

"Yeah, my mind. You blew it away." He murmured, grinning wildly as she sat down onto her bed, drying her hair with the towel.

She chuckled, and when he saw her shoulders moving, he knew he'd be getting some action. Gwen tossed the towel onto her desk chair, crawling onto him slowly, pushing the punk down onto the pillows.

"You seriously think you're gonna get lucky?" Gwen asked, touching her nose against his seductively, feeling the strain in his pants as her knee brushed against his crotch.

"Well, it's all up to you now, ain't it?" Duncan's hands ran down her wet curves, landing on Gwen's bare bottom. He gave her a squeeze, making the goth babe squeal. "Duncan!"

"Shh! I told you to keep quiet!" The boy whispered, grinning from ear to ear. She smiled back, sliding a hand down his shirt to pull it up over his head. Duncan wrestled her so that he had her pinned down to the mattress, kicking off his pants so she'd get a good look at him.

"Hello there, big boy. It's been quite some time…" She said hazily, looking up at Duncan though lidded eyes. Just as Gwen's fingers began to dig into his boxers, Duncan's phone rang. He glanced over at his discarded pants on Gwen's floor. She scowled at him, because after coming into her house and pinning her down, he couldn't just leave her hanging like he had last time. That scowl meant only one thing.

DO NOT PICK UP THAT PHONE OR I'LL KILL YOU.

He let it ring.

Duncan was an animal, making it extremely difficult for Gwen to keep quiet. He'd locked the door, and her brother didn't come upstairs, but Gwen was very paranoid, so he did his best to muffle her moans with his lips. Duncan ravished her body, intent on tearing Gwen apart with his violent thrusts. About an hour later, Duncan couldn't stand much more of it, backing off as Gwen withered on her bed, gasping. Her face was red, and her body was just as wet as it had been when she'd gotten out of the shower. Duncan finished just as he'd pulled away, messing up her sheets.

"Shit."

"I-It's fine." Gwen whispered, her chest rising and falling. Duncan made himself comfortable on her warm body, his head resting on her stomach. He could hear everything that was going on inside of her… Her heart beating, her tummy growling, hungry for food. Duncan glanced up at the dark beauty, looking past her breasts to her face. Gwen was looking up at the roof, her expression completely stoic and at peace.

"…Wanna go eat?" Duncan asked, his fingers softly brushing at her sides. Gwen nodded, her zoned-out look still plastered onto her face.

The ruffian slowly made his way off of her, walking into the bathroom to clean up. Gwen continued to look around her room as if she'd just been abducted. Had it really been that long since she'd had sex with him? It was like some enigma… she was absolutely perplexed. Never in all of the time that he'd been gone, had she missed him so very much. She wanted Duncan back. She wanted him to go to her school, so they could pull pranks and make out and have fun like they used to… She wanted to feel loved by him again, which was an odd thing to think after fucking him.

Duncan walked out of her bathroom again, letting out a wolf whistle as Gwen sat up. He pulled on his clothes before she could even get off the bed, and once her feet touched the floor, Duncan began to dress her himself. He pulled on her undies, then her skirt, and when he pulled the shirt over her head, he pushed his lips against hers as her head popped out from the collar.

"I've missed you… a lot." Gwen mumbled, feeling his lips trace soft kisses down her jaw.

"…I miss you more." He whispered, pulling her into a deep kiss. It wasn't sweet this time. This kiss wasn't a Gwen kiss, it was a Duncan kiss. It was rough and rushed, like it was a necessary thing. It was urgent and passionate, and Gwen felt everything Duncan wanted to show her when he kissed her like that.

The two made their way down stairs, informing Aiden that they'd be gone for about twenty minutes. They both knew they'd be gone longer. Gwen mounted Duncan's bike and the two teens ended up in Smoothie King. The place had no tables, so they lingered in the parking lot, sitting on the curb sipping their Angel Food smoothies. Duncan put his down, staring off at the traffic before him, about fifty feet away.

"…You've gotten better. Been practicing?" Gwen uttered, a smirk on her face regardless of the comment.

"Why would you ask that?" Duncan asked, rendering the goth girl speechless. She let her smirk fall.

"I haven't been with any one since the day I left." He replied, picking up the cup and chewing aggressively at the red straw.

"Why're you trying to reassure me? I didn't blame you for anything…" She shot back defensively.

Now Duncan was the speechless one. Had he made her curious? Had he struck a chord?

"Thanks, but, uh… no I haven't practiced, or anything." Duncan muttered quickly, trying to change the subject, make her forget what he'd said.

"Did you hear about Gothic Mind Explosion? They're coming in a few weeks… downtown."

"Seriously? Whoa, you must be psyched!" Duncan said happily, slurping at the remains of his drink.

"Well… I was. But Geoff says he doesn't really like them and… I don't have a ride anyways." The gloomy girl said dryly.

"Y'know, you should really get your license, Junior." He said, elbowing her roughly. His smile lit up the dark day.

Annoyed, Gwen bit back, "Shut it."

"…Am I allowed to drive you?"

"For real?"

"Anything for my Sunshine."

"You're the fucking best!" Gwen squealed putting down her drink and practically pouncing on Duncan. Her arms wrapped around his neck while they both crashed onto the side walk. "Ooph! I know, I know! C'mon, off!" Duncan laughed, trying to pry the girl off of him. After about five minutes of wrestling, they were scolded by the manager of Smoothie King for loitering and they decided to head back to Gwen's place.

When Duncan stopped behind a car at one of the many stop lights to get to Gwen's home, he glanced to his right, then to his left, like always. On his left was an overweight guy yelling madly into the phone about yogurt, and on his right was a-

Fuck.

Duncan pulled his hoodie over his head quickly, so Izzy wouldn't notice, but Beth, in the back seat had seen it all. The red car held all of the girls, minus Heather. Courtney sat in the shotgun, glaring daggers at Gwen, which made him smirk… on the inside.

"Heyy Duncan!" Izzy squealed, lowering the window. He'd been hoping things wouldn't go down like this, but, they had.

"Hey girls! How's it going?" Duncan asked dryly, heaving in a deep sigh as to let Gwen know he didn't want to talk to them.

"Just peachy! We went shopping! Courtney got some new stuff! Oooh! And LeShawna got some white guy's digits!" Izzy screamed, almost as if to make sure she had Gwen's full attention.

"Cool…"

"Who's the Gruesome Chick?" She asked, waving wildly.

"Name's Gwen." Gwen said in her monotone voice, probably giving the girls a fake smile.

Thankfully, the lights turned green the moment she said her name, so Duncan revved up and sped away, not even bothering to say bye. "What was that all about?" She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Cheerleaders." Duncan said, almost groaning.

"Ah."

Once they were back at Gwen's house, she climbed off, heading into her home without so much as a goodbye. He stopped her before she walked into her orange wallpapered hallway.

"What, no kiss?"

"No! You have to earn it!" She shouted, giving him a bright smile that defined the reason he called her Sunshine.

Once he got home, he had the displeasure of bumping into his father.

"What have you been up to, young man?"

"Gwen." He grumbled, walking past him disrespectfully. He checked his phone for the missed call he'd gotten at Gwen's and smiled at the fact that it was Geoff. He'd gotten a text too.

Geoff: _**Wanna chill tonight? Private party by the lake! Bring cheerleader hotties!**_

Duncan almost scoffed, then thought about the endless possibilities. The massive amount of liquor at Geoff's party would somehow end up in Courtney's system, which would be fun to record and use as blackmail.

After having such a good morning with Gwen, he'd chosen that he would **not**… _hook up _with Courtney. He couldn't handle more than one girl, and Courtney seemed like too much for him… even if he did love a challenge. But regardless of the rules he had set for himself, he could still mess with her.

Me: **For sure bro, I'll tell em now.**

Geoff didn't reply, but knowing Geoff, he was probably high, calling up all of his friends… telling them to tell their friends to tell **their** friends to tell _**their**_ friends that there was gonna be an amazing party tonight.

By now, Duncan was already in his dark blue room, sitting on the mattress that still lay on the floor. He had nothing to do for the next few hours, so he began to put up posters until he ran out of tape. After the posters, he began to unpack, filling his bookshelves with useless things, like the tattoo book his brother got him last year for Christmas, and the seven best skulls he'd ever carved. His favorite one was the little one, made of dark wood. After he'd pushed all of his spray paint cans onto the top shelf, he put together his desk, and then got to work on his bed. Around seven, he pushed his mattress onto the bed, tossed his sheets onto it and hopped on. Sturdy and cozy… Perfect.

The punk glanced out his window, noticing it was very dark already, so he called Heather, because if he called the leader, the rest would follow… including Courtney.

"Hello?" Her stuck up voice asked, feigning surprise.

"Hey, Heather. Look, I was just wondering if you girls were up for a sick ass party tonight? My friend Geoff's been itching to meet the hottest cheerleaders at my school, and, well… He throws a mean bash."

"Where's it at? _Damien, get the fuck out of my room_!" Heather shouted, making Duncan pull he phone away from his ear.

"It's at Clearfield Park, by the lake… most likely on the dock."

"Cool. Should I bring a bathing suit?"

"Well, if you're getting in the water, I'd rather you go naked, but sure, if you want."

"Psh, in your dreams, Juvenile. I'll tell the girls, we'll be there at…?"

"9:30. Don't expect to see me there until around eleven."

"Alright, thanks for the info. See you soon." She said, hanging up the phone. Duncan looked around his now decently organized room. He'd gotten rid of five boxes, leaving only two left. One had Scruffy's tank in it, but he'd lost the tarantula during the move. The other box had all of his old text books, and stuff he would most likely sell on EBay.

The green haired boy paced around his room, thinking about whether or not he'd get tossed into the pool if he got too rowdy… He took a quick shower, combed through his mohawk, put in his eyebrow piercing, which he thought was infected (It wasn't), and pulled on his spiky dog collar.

Duncan left around 10:54 in a new black shirt that had a dandy skull in the middle, his baggy blue shorts, and his favorite pair of worn red converse. He was wearing the most comfortable party clothes he could wear. Duncan got to the party around 11:39, parking his bike and walking towards the lake, which was pumping. DJ hired a great DJ, and he was spinning music in his van, the strobe lights attached to the roof lit up the water and the dock as everyone hopped up and down to a Ke$ha song. There was a crazy red head skinny dipping the water with a certain Owen and a couple of other people he didn't know. Heather was gripping a plastic blue cup, dancing like a stripper on that guitar queer that was hitting on Gwen.

Beth was sitting on the dock, striking up conversation with that Hollister Brady kid. LeShawna was leaning on the van, talking to DJ… they seemed to know each other. Hed ask him later. Geoff was nowhere to be found for the time being, and so was Princess, because once Duncan made his way onto the unstable dock, the crowd of people seemed like less, and Courtney was not there. Duncan grabbed a bottle of beer, pulling the cap off with his teeth and taking a quick swig, slithering his way to the van where DJ was talking to LeShawna.

"Hey Shawnie. DJ." He muttered, greeting the two teens.

"_Shawnie?_ Oh, hell naw-"

"Chill, LeShawna. You know her?" DJ asked the vandal with the green hair. He nodded. "Hey, LeShawna, where's Princess?"

"Puking in the port-a-potty. Heather was with her when they left."

"Not anymore." DJ murmured, pointing at Heather as she locked lips with the Elvis kid on the dock, dropping her cup into the lake.

Duncan left, in search of the bathrooms, because who was holding up Princess's hair while she barfed?

He saw the blue toilets about a block off, leaving the party quickly in hopes of bringing back Courtney on his shoulders. He didn't have to knock, the door was ajar and he could hear the prep retching.

"Hey, Princess." He said, walking in to grab her hair so she could support her upper body on the stall. She continued to barf, giving Duncan enough time to take in his surroundings (with more than just his eyesight).

He chuckled to himself as he saw that Courtney had placed toiler paper onto the seat before throwing up, then practically gagging himself as he took in the stench of vomit in the small port-a-potty.

"Ew…" She breathed, lifting herself up weakly.

"Can you stand?" he asked, taking another swig of his beer.

"I dunno…" She muttered, fumbling with some toilet paper as she wiped at her mouth.

"Need some help?"

"…Please." She said, glancing up slowly at the punk. He pulled her up, crouching down to let her climb onto his back. Duncan prayed that she didn't upchuck on him as he slowly walked back towards the party. She wasn't that heavy.

"Looks like you've been being bad without me. Good job, but uh… you overdid it."

"I didn't overdo anything… I just can't hold my liquor."

"What'd you drink?"

"I don't know, Duncan!"

"Okay, Jeez… looks like I definitely won't be partying tonight."

"…You don't _have_ to watch over me."

"Yes I do. Heather's hooking up with Elvis, LeShawna's talking to my bud, DJ, and Beth's getting busy with some dude by the docks."

"And Izzy?"

"She's skinny dipping. Stay here, I'm gonna get you some water." Duncan whispered, setting down the girl and walking over to where he now saw Geoff, sitting on a freezer by an ice cream truck. The dude in the truck was giving out free popsicles and Duncan really wished he could just leave Courtney and go party with drunk Heather and naked Izzy, but he was too nice for that, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Hey, Geoff, can I have a bottle of water?"

"Sure thing bud, what do you think of the party? No houses around for miles, so the cops have no idea!"

"It's great dude! Tell the crowd to calm it down, before the dock falls! He said jokingly, taking the chilly bottle from Geoff and making his way back to the pine tree where he left Courtney. "Here. Drink what you can… Need a ride home?"

"N-No. I want to stay. It's just a little puke…" Courtney said, standing up straight and confident.

Duncan cocked his head to the side, smiling lazily at this girl who thought she had it all down. That's when she tripped on herself, stumbling into his chest.

"Okay. Fine. Let's go dance." He said, wanting to see her walk.

She couldn't. Duncan led her onto the dock where people were dancing and jumping and grinding. Duncan didn't know the name of the song they were playing, but it was good, and Courtney was loving it too. She danced and grinded on him, and he really could not believe she was doing this. He asked one of the random guys dancing beside him to record it with Duncan's phone. After about five minutes of Courtney rubbing her ass on Duncan's crotch, she tripped again.

And that was enough for him. He was gonna take her home before she tossed herself into the lake and drowned.

He helped her up, snatching his phone back from the dude recording. "You okay?"

"Are you kidding me? This is so much fun! Whoo! Let's go swimming!" She yelled, pulling off her polo to show Duncan her zebra striped bra. Just as the brunette was about to launch herself into the cold lake, Duncan seized her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Oh, no you don't! C'mon, put on your shirt, I'm taking you home." He scolded, throwing an arm over her shoulders and walking her to his bike.

Once Duncan was parked in front of her empty house, he practically dragged Courtney up to her house, leaning her up against the front door while he squatted down to search for her keys underneath the mat. When he pulled himself back up, he startled the girl and she fell down, ass to floor.

"Oww!" She complained, Duncan pulling her up again as he opened the door and dragged her up to her room, took her shirt off and pulled a pajama top over her head. Her leggings looked comfy on her, so he settled the ditzy girl onto her fluffy bed, throwing the covers over her. "Good night, Princess."

"Duncan? Are you leaving?"

"Yeah." He replied dryly, cracking his neck.

"No! C'mere! I gotta tell you something!" She muttered drunkenly. Duncan walked over to Courtney's sleepy figure as she sat up and looked the punk in the eye.

"Thanks for helping me, Dunky…" She said, throwing her arms around Duncan's collared neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Her mouth tasted like alcohol, and even though Duncan was hoping to get lucky, drunk chicks were _not _his thing. Duncan pulled away, giving her a nod and walking away, leaving the house keys on her desk.

She wouldn't remember any of what happened that night, and just thinking of that made Duncan grin as he fingered his phone in his left pocket.

He checked the time, and it was just 1:15, which meant it was time to get back to that party and get fucked up!

* * *

_Okay, I made her puke, because I remember DxC's first kiss was right after Courtney barfed, and I wanted to keep it that way. Hope you liked it._

**REVIEW!**


	12. Honest

**Courtney**

Waking up with a hang-over was not a good way to start off on a school day. Courtney had to drag herself out of bed, brush her teeth, gargle, pull on her uniform and go down to eat breakfast. Her brother was home, surprisingly.

"Good morning, Miss Hannigan. You look like hell." Josh mumbled, looking at his little sister. Her skirt was on backwards, her hair was a mess and she had the biggest bags under her eyes ever…

"Hung over." She explained, collapsing onto the kitchen counter's chair, dropping her head onto the granite.

"Ah… to be young and wild… Who brought you home?" The brunette man asked, pushing something into the microwave.

"Duncan." She mumbled, almost certain it had been him. Who else did she know that had green hair?

"Miller? He's one of the best woodshop students I have." Josh said, shocked that the delinquent had cared so much as to drag Courtney home.

"Ugh, don't talk to me about him… He's such a pain." Her brother chuckled, giving her some warm black tea in a thermos so she could take it to school.

"Okay. Drink this while it's warm… and go fix up your skirt, jeez." Josh mumbled, picking up a muffin from the pantry and pushing it towards her too. Courtney nodded, taking small sips of her tea and picking up her muffin as she went into the bathroom down the hall. She almost passed out when she saw herself in the tiny mirror.

After adjusting her skirt and picking up her hair into a ponytail, Josh drove her to school, parking in the teacher's parking space. He made his way into the woodshop class, ready to teach, waving and wishing her a good day. Courtney back as she continued towards her home room, hoping to sleep a bit if Mr. Gordon didn't notice.

**Duncan**

The rest of Duncan's night had been pretty eventful. He didn't get too drunk, because he had to drive himself back home, but he did end up getting into a fight with one of the guys in the lake. It was verbal at first, and then someone pushed him into the lake…

Regardless of the massive amount of water in his system, Duncan had a great time, dancing with Izzy in her underwear and walking into his house around four in the morning, leaving a trail of water behind him.

After home room, Duncan headed for Hannigan's class, now fully prepared with his goggles and his gloves stuffed in the front pocket of his book bag.

The class was still half empty when Hannigan walked up to his desk, smiling. It was weird, because he thought Hannigan hated him, despite his good grades. "Thanks for taking my sister home. I'd give you extra credit, but I'm not allowed to… and you don't really need it anyways."

Duncan took about ten seconds to take in what he'd said. His sister? Courtney was Hannigan's sister!

That information would have helped about a week ago, when he was just itching for Duncan to get an answer wrong on a test… but now… well, at least he was on his good side.

The project for the week was anything goes, so Duncan carved up a skull about the size of a fist. It wasn't finished by the end of the class, but it was coming along great.

He was late to Grace's class, sitting beside Heather's disheveled figure. The result of drinking too much.

"I saw you last night, playing tonsil hokey with Adam Lambert. Had fun?"

"I don't remember… All I know is that the creep I made out with has like, some number 9 OCD. After pulling away for the ninth time, he said he couldn't make out anymore."

"What a capital W weirdo!" Duncan laughed, running a hand over his face to show his secondhand embarrassment. Poor Heather.

"So, how's Courtney?" He asked, playing with his pen and doodling gory little stick figures on the corners of his ruled paper.

"I dunno. I left her barfing in a port-a-potty yesterday after she puked all over my Prada shoes."

"Harsh. You _do_ know that _I_ ended up being the one who took her home, right?"

"Really? Whoa… that's like… really nice of you. I didn't know you had a heart." The Asian hottie joked, jotting down her name on her paper.

"Nah, everyone was drunk and she was all over the place, all '_Duncan take me home'_!" He lied, mocking her shrill voice. "I had no choice. She would've jumped into the lake if I hadn't taken her."

"_You_ ended up in the lake, regardless, though." Heather sighed, a smile on her tired face.

After a terrible hour in English, he went over to Bio, looking forward to seeing if Courtney even showed up at school. The people in the hallway glanced up at Duncan, some still frightened, others smitten.

"Morning Peters." Duncan greeted, walking in and sliding down into his seat, writing down notes that he knew he wouldn't look over… He'd still end up passing the test. This class was pretty easy.

Courtney walked in soon after he did, her hair up in a messy ponytail, her eyes restless, and her body slouching. She was exhausted.

"Hey Princess."

"_**Don't**_. Don't talk to me about last night. All I remember was puking and waking up. I don't even know how I got there until I saw the keys on my desk." Duncan looked at her, slightly confused. "You're the only one who knows where the keys are." She explained, plopping down onto her seat. "Thanks for driving me home." She said dryly.

"It's fine. Y'know what? I had a great night, so I'm gonna do something I don't usually do." Duncan said, grinning, because the blackmail was going to piss her off big time, so helping her out now was the least he could do.

"Huh?"

"Go to sleep. I'll take notes for you."

Had Courtney been in a normal state of mind, she would have refused, but she was so damn tired she just nodded and passed out cold on the desk. By the time she woke up, the lunch bell was ringing and she was totally well-rested.

"Good dreams?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Um, can you do me a favor and lend me the notes you took? I'll make copies of them during lunch." Courtney muttered, pulling the scrunchie off of her hair and combing a hand through her brown locks.

Duncan nodded, giving her three sheets of paper and a wink as he tossed his red backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the room, picking up Heather on the way to lunch. Courtney caught up, looking surprised at the fact that Duncan wrote decent notes… and in decent hand writing too.

Heather was talking about spirit week, and it would have interested him, but with no guy friends around, he wouldn't participate. Duncan turned to Heather as they walked into the cafeteria.

"So, where can I sign up for soccer?"

"You're still on about that? It's social suicide…" She reminded, rolling her eyes.

Duncan shrugged, cracking his knuckles as if to make a point. No one would dare mess with him.

Courtney interjected, "You can sign up by the activities office. It's right next to the principal's office."

"Thank you, Princess. See ya." Duncan exited the scene, walking down to the activities office and asking the lady inside where he could sign up. She gave him an incredulous look… and then she gave him a sign-up sheet.

That's when he bumped into Tyler.

The guy had brown hair, one of the strongest jaws he'd ever seen, and that jock aura about him… totally not Duncan's BFF material… but then again, neither were Geoff and DJ.

"S-Sorry, bro." The jock managed, pulling himself together and backing off of the punk, who was staring at him like if he'd committed a crime.

He was in a good mood, so he shot him a glare and walked off with a, "Whatever, man." Duncan pushed through the crowed of freshmen at the lunch line, cutting until he reached the pizza. The lunch ladies knew how things worked in high schools… Seniors always got their way.

As much as he wanted to talk to Princess, she looked like death, and he wasn't about to walk himself into the drama realm that was Heather and her group, so Duncan sat alone today, thankful for the slight silence. His peace was quickly broken by the guy he'd bumped into though. The dude clumsily slipped on spilt juice, his forehead colliding with Duncan's table, sending his milk onto the surface of the table and down onto Duncan's pants.

_Be nice, Duncan… be nice…_

"Shit, bro, watch it!" Duncan shouted, lifting up his tray and storming off towards the girls who were talking about celebrity gossip when he arrived. Izzy was the first to greet him.

"Oh, oh! Hey, dark dude! C'mere, sit next to moi!" She shouted, petting the empty spot beside her. Duncan only took it because Courtney was in front of her.

"Duncan, there's a stain on your pants." Beth pointed out, handing him napkins.

_Be nice, be nice, be nice…_

If they weren't his only lifeline at the school, he would have immediately shot back something about her having a mole on her face, but thought it best to hold his tongue.

Duncan ate his pepperoni pizza in silence, listening to the girls talk about Heath Ledger and John Meyer. He was the first to get out of the cafeteria, slipping into the locker rooms to change for P.E.

When he got out to the gym, that guy bumped into him again. God, he was just _begging_ to get beat up.

The punk chuckled in livid disbelief, "Okay, seriously, man? I'll kill you!" Duncan growled, grabbing his collar with both hands and pushing him up against the closest wall.

"Nah, nah! My bad, I just… Sorry about the lunch thing." He said in that idiot jock voice. He held a soccer ball under one arm. Duncan let him go, taking another good look at him.

"You play soccer?" He asked, tossing his chin up in question and cracking his neck.

"Y-Yeah, goalie." The kid stuttered, griping his ball.

"I'll forgive you if you put in a good word." Duncan said, his mouth forming a smirk.

"You play?"

"Yeah. Duncan." The punk extended his hand for a shake.

"Tyler. Welcome to the team."

The fact that he was as good as in made the rest of P.E. fly for him because he was honestly happy now that he could do something with other guys.

Y'know, Duncan liked being surrounded by chicks as much as the next guy, but 'dude time' was seriously necessary, and Julian didn't count.

Heather strolled in, her little shorts on and her shirt tighter than it needed to be, but he wasn't complaining. The two teamed up, did crunches and went out onto the field to run laps. Duncan managed to keep up with the girl and after five excruciatingly long laps, they sat down on the grass by the water fountains and she started to talk.

"God I hate this class…" Heather groaned.

"Mmhm, I love it. Look at her tits!" Duncan cried out, watching the blonde with the blue eyes jogging.

"Pig!" Heather cried out, rolling her light eyes and crossing her arms, waiting for the delinquent to stop drooling over Lindsay and come back to Earth.

"So I was thinking about running for Senior Prez… What do you think?" She asked, picking at her nails.

"Wasn't Princess gonna run for that?"

"She can run for VP. It's either that, or she'll lose to me."

"Harsh, babe. You seriously need to mellow out." Duncan said, shutting his blue eyes as he felt the sun hit his eyelids, making what was supposed to be black and dark, red.

"It's not harsh, it's the way things are. Eat or be eaten."

"Why do you even want to run?"

"So I can have my picture in the yearbook… Duh." Heather said softly, as if it was obvious.

Duncan cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously? Okay, I _know_ that Courtney wants that _wayyy_ more than you do."

"Since when did you start caring about things?"

"I don't… I just don't think you deserve that position if you just want a stupid picture in the yearbook."

That shut her up for a while. It got her thinking. Duncan eventually stood, leaving Heather alone.

After school, Duncan drove home on his bike, put up Scruffy's empty tank on his dresser and got rid of another box. Then he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep until around three in the afternoon. His phone woke him, with one of the five calls that he'd already missed.

Damn, Princess wanted him bad. Duncan re-dialed, grinning from ear to ear when she picked up the phone.

"What is it, Princess?"

"Duncan, I forgot to give you your notes!" She chimed. He could just picture her sitting on her bed, his notes clutched in her hands.

"It's fine, I'll pick em up later..."

"…Just come over, Duncan. I…I uh… want to continue the lessons." She mumbled uncertainly.

"Ahh, _someone_ likes being bad, huh, Princess?" She could probably hear his smile.

"Shut it and get here." Courtney grumbled, hanging up before Duncan could say anything.

After primping and pulling on that dog collar that he now rarely wore, Duncan hopped onto his bike and sped off towards Courtney's nice big house. She was lingering outside, her hands clutching at his notes.

What a cutie.

She made her way down her concrete pathway, her shapely hips swaying from side to side as she walked. Mmm… delicious.

Princess handed the punk his papers, and he stuffed them into his pocked, crumpling and ruining whatever it was he was going to be 'studying' for.

She was obviously upset, but Duncan dropped his helmet onto her head before she could bicker.

That week was full of things to do for the prep and the juvenile.

Duncan drove her all around town that whole week…

On Monday, he showed Courtney how to pop open his knife and how to carve curse words onto the cars of pedestrians… Tuesday, he taught Princess how to steal chips without the guy from the gasoline station noticing.

He was surprised she was even doing half of the things he suggested.

Like she wanted to get caught… but Duncan knew better.

Since he'd already figured her out, he made sure she **didn't** get caught… because he wanted her to go to extremes. He wanted her to do the one thing that would make her dad explode.

So on Thursday, he spoke of her wanting to be bad again as the two sat in McDonalds, eating fries. He just wanted Courtney to be straight with him.

"So… when do you ever plan on telling my why it is that you want to be so bad?"

"Never. I told you to drop it, Duncan."

"Why? Just be truthful with me, Princess."

"Nope." She said sternly, crossing her arms, then uncrossing them to grab some fries.

"Then how would you feel if I told you that I figured it out already?"

Her head snapped up, "What? No, that's impossible."

"No it isn't. You've got daddy problems, and had you been honest with me, I could've shown you just how to deal with them."

"…So I've been stealing things and spray painting buses for nothing?" Courtney yelped, practically crushing the french-fry she held in between her two fingers.

"…Well, if that's the way you see things… Then, yeah… But I think I've made you wayyyy hotter. Have you seen the looks you've been getting from Lindsay's boyfriend?-" She cut him off.

"Duncan! I've been walking around, dressed up like a total slut and!-" Then he cut her off.

"And you totally like it! Look at you! You've never been happier! Even LeShawna sees it."

"But I- No! This was not our deal!"

"…Princess. I'm going to help you… but for all I've done, I'm gonna need a raise."

"What! I'm not kissing you more than once, Miller!"

"Whatever you say... but you know you want this." Duncan replied with a smirk, taking a sip from his soda and pointing at himself with so much confidence it would give _you_ an ego trip.

Courtney had grown accustomed to his constant self-flattery, so she just rolled her eyes, not even bothering to scoff anymore.

While the two rode back to her house, Courtney clung to him, smiling all the way until she got off.

He felt her smile on his back, but Duncan would never let her know.

"So… what is your brilliant plan that will get me out of my so called '_Daddy Problems_'?" Courtney asked, jumping off of his bike and standing by to remove the helmet.

"Well… I can tell you one thing I'm absolutely sure of…" Duncan muttered, pausing for dramatic effect.

It worked.

"Well? Get on with it already!" She whined, impatient.

"You're not gonna like it." He mumbled, that cocky grin plastered on his face.

"What is it?" Courtney screeched, tossing him the helmet as she pulled it off.

"Damn, for someone so smart, I don't know how you didn't think of it yourself… you have to be my girlfriend, Princess."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Well, this chapter took me a while. I knew what I wanted to get to, I just didn't know how, so I did kinda like a time lapse and skipped a whole week, sorry guys._

_Anyways, now we've got Duncan in the soccer team, he's finally made a guy friend who isn't a prissy (Sort of), and he's apperantly totally forgotten about Gwen._

_Sounds good, right? Don't worry, there's gonna be soooo much drama later, you're gonna die. :)_


	13. Guilt

_Okay, lemme just set this straight._

_I don't care if you hate the living shit out of DxG. I like it, and it's in my story. If you have a problem with that, then you should stop reading, because they're in here, and there will be way more of them, so if you decide to review, please don't let it be about how much you dislike them, because I don't care._

_Um, okay, anyways, here's the chapter I __**know**__ you guys wanted. :)_

_On another note, I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates, and I'll try my best at continuing this story, but school's getting a bit more complicated than I expected._

* * *

**Courtney**

"I am not going out with you!" Courtney gasped, horrified of the very thought. "Not even pretend." She finished, dropping her fry and wiping at her greasy fingers on a napkin.

"Fine… we can continue stealing things in hopes of you getting caught, but the chances of that happening while _I'm_ around are… well, they're slim."

Duncan began to stand, taking his soda with him. Courtney was going to beat herself up for it later, but she panicked, standing after him.

"Wait!... Ugh… T-Tell me what I have to do." Courtney sighed, biting her lower lip nervously.

Duncan smiled, turning back to the prep on his heel, scratching at his goatee.

"Give me a raise."

She took a while to think it over, "…Fine. But **no** tongue."

"You gotta get used to these lips, babe… You'll be meeting them a lot next week."

Courtney didn't want to think about that. Kissing that… that Neanderthal!

…but sometimes she did wonder what his kissing was like. He didn't look like he sucked… on the contrary, he looked like he could make out very well.

BUT COURTNEY DID **NOT** WANT TO KISS HIM.

Duncan sat back down, looking totally aloof as he sipped on his soda, resting his hand on his chin.

"Ok, so here's the plan. Operation D.A.D.D."

"Operation Dadd?" Courtney asked

"Yep. Dads Against Daughters Dating."

"They should call it Operation D.A.D.D.Y. Dads Against Daughters Dating **You**."

"_Ha-ha_. It's simple. You invite me over, drag me upstairs like if it's a normal thing… Try looking a little less excited. He sees, he'll worry, he'll want to meet me… You introduce me as your boyfriend. Since he's never home, just say that we've been going out for a few months… then take me upstairs, I'll find some porn on your laptop, blast it, then after about, two hours, I'll leave."

"That is the most idiotic plan ever! Porn? And two hours? Please, you wouldn't last two seconds." Courtney scoffed, going over what he was saying in her mind.

It wasn't that bad of a plan… but what would they do in her room for two hours?... while listening to porn?

**Duncan**

The two ended up in her house the next weekend, planning out how this would fall through.

They practiced longing looks, how they'd climb up the stairs, and evidently, Duncan took the time to search for a whiny porno that sounded like Courtney… With headphones, of course.

For the off chance that her father would rush up the stairs when he heard the teens "making love", Duncan would keep the window open and the door locked.

No doubt they'd be in an awkward position if her father walked in and saw the two sitting on her bed, fully clothed, watching porn.

So, what were they doing for about forty minutes, then?

Well, Duncan would be spending his time trying to get Courtney to kiss him…

As for Courtney, she'd spend her time trying her best to ignore such advances.

But Duncan knew she'd fail. She had to give up some time.

Come Monday, Duncan drove Courtney home from school, catching her father just as he walked through the door.

He was a slightly plump, balding man, with much lighter skin than Courtney, but the freckles on his nose still intact. Courtney had his nose and hair color.

Mr. Hannigan froze, his grip growing tighter on his suitcase as Duncan walked into his home, lightly holding Courtney's hand while she led him in, a fake smile plastered on her face.

She glanced over to her father, gripping Duncan's hand tighter now. She was nervous.

"Daddy! Um, I didn't know you were home!"

"Just leaving, Sweetheart. And this is…?"

"This is Duncan, my boyfriend." She said, glancing up at the punk as he rolled his eyes when Mr. Hannigan extended his arm.

"Psh, I'll be upstairs, babe. Don't keep me waiting." Duncan muttered, grinning to himself as he bolted up the staircase and into her room. Courtney shot him daggers, truly angry.

If she wanted her dad to pay attention, now was definitely the time.

**Courtney**

Leaving her downstairs with her dad was NOT part of the plan!

"Boyfriend? That thing is your _boyfriend_?" Mr. Hannigan whispered furiously, eyes growing wide at his daughter.

"Chill out, Daddy! He's a nice guy!" Courtney defended, keeping close to the steps of the stairs.

"Yeah? And I'm the Tooth Fairy! Courtney… We need to have a serious talk."

Could she really say what she was feeling right now? Honestly?

The words flew out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying, "Well, it'll have to be some other time. Duncan's waiting for me." Courtney finished with a huff, going up the first step.

"Calm down and get back here, young lady! I am your father, and you have to listen to me!"

"You don't deserve that title." Courtney shot back, flying up the stairs and locking her room, taking in Duncan's figure on her bed.

He was so out of place… The dark punk rocker with the piercings and green hair, stood out like a sore thumb in her pink and purple room.

He looked up, eyes catching Courtney as she teared up.

"Don't play the video." She gasped, hiding her face into her hands as she slumped down to the carpeted flooring, against the door.

"Shit, what's wrong, babe?"

Courtney glanced up as Duncan pounced off of her bed, rushing to her aid. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and as she hid herself a bit more, Duncan grabbed at her hands and pulled them from her face, shushing her into a silent sobbing.

"Shh… It's okay… everything's fine…" He whispered soothingly, keeping his distance because he knew she didn't like him close.

She was so grateful that he was here… she didn't even know _why_ he was here, but he _was_.

Just to help her get something she wanted… and all he asked for in return was a kiss.

And now she had what she wanted…

The CIT looked up at the punk who crouched down near her shaky figure.

All he wanted was a kiss.

And that's exactly what she gave him.

**Duncan**

Duncan felt those quivering lips push against his and simply could _not_ get enough. Sure, she was crying, and her dad was probably thinking over whether he should come up and kick him out or not…

But this is what he'd been after for the past month, and he wasn't about to pass it up.

He kissed her back, expertly moving his mouth over hers, keeping his pace slow.

It wasn't long until she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

She wiped at her eyes, smiling back at him lightly, "Your payment. You've done your job… so you're fired."

"What?"

"Me and my dad are going to have a serious talk soon, thanks to you." She said, biting her lip to hide her disdain.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Duncan inquired, at a loss of what was going on in her brain.

"Yes… But I'm scared. What if he punishes me?"

Duncan chuckled, "And you think he wouldn't have punished you if he caught you stealing?"

She gave him a nod. He was right. This was perfect. "…I dissed him." She whispered with a giggle.

It was the light feeling in the pit of her stomach that she got from being bad… he knew this.

"Heh…I know. I heard."

"You did? …Well…How much did you hear?" Courtney asked, fear spreading through her thoughts.

Had she said anything stupid?

"Oh… Just the part where I'm a great guy and that you were very eager to get back up here to me."

Yeah, she had.

"I was just improvising because _someone_ left me alone to get yelled at!" Courtney shouted, rolling her eyes as she stood. Duncan followed her motions.

"Sorry. But it worked." He mumbled, grabbing her arm to pull her in to another kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, enough with the hard-to-get… Everyone knows you like me, Courtney. I mean… You just kissed me. You can't take that back."

"It was your fee!" She defended, snatching her hand back.

"Yeah, a fee you totally enjoyed! You don't have to be scared, Jumpy McChicken… You can kiss me if you want to." He assured, licking his lips. Courtney tried to pull away, 'disgusted'

… but she couldn't resist him.

Not anymore.

She turned to him, letting him kiss her roughly as he moved her down onto her bed, shutting the laptop as he settled his head onto a pillow. Courtney positioned herself right above him, their teeth brushing against each other as Duncan moved his tongue into her mouth, swirling her own around. Tonsil Hockey didn't last long though…

Courtney's father interrupted just minutes later, banging on the door violently.

"Courtney! Get out here, right now!"

"Fuck." She groaned quietly, lifting herself off of Duncan. She gave Duncan a look that could only mean that he had to climb down her window and go home.

"If things get… bad… Just give me a call. I can pick you up and you can sleep on our couch." Duncan declared, feeling at his phone in his pocket.

"Hah, right. Bye." She whispered, her heart caught in her throat as he kissed her once more before sliding down to the ground.

**Courtney**

After a good ten minutes after she made sure Duncan was gone, Courtney sat at the dinner table with her father, talking in what seemed like the first time in years.

"That boy isn't really your boyfriend, is he?"

"So what if he is?" She asked, grinding her teeth angrily, trying to keep thinking that it was still conversation… it was an advance.

"He's a walking tornado! You can't have a relationship with _that_!" He yelled, putting his hand over his head, moking Duncan's mohawk.

…That was just plain mean.

"He's a nice boy! You don't know him! You don't know anything, because you're _never here_!" Courtney screamed, the tears squeezing out from the corners of her eyes.

Had she just said that?

Wow.

It'd been eating at her for so long, she never knew how much it had hurt until she said it out loud.

That simple truth was enough to make Hannigan hush his voice.

"I'm never here so we can keep up this home, honey… I'm never here so I can pay for your College and University tuition."

"Dad, I'm a shoe-in for a scholarship. I don't need freakin' money." Courtney said, standing briskly and going up to her room.

"Courtney!" Hannigan shouted from bellow, still seated at the dinner table.

"What?" She asked from the stairs.

"I'm grounding you."

Courtney slammed the door, ending the conversation for good.

**Duncan**

Barely thirty minutes after he'd left her house, she was calling Duncan, angry, yet elated.

He'd grounded her… but all of those years of being on the debate team had finally paid off. She saw their argument as daddy/daughter time… which technically meant Duncan had done his job.

So was he really fired?

Was that totally hot make out session just a one time, spur of the moment thing?

Duncan hoped not. He listened to Princess rag on about her dad, and how this was one of their longest conversations. She probably didn't realize it yet, but the only reason he was grounding Courtney was because he was truly worried for her wellbeing.

Figuring that part out would sure make her happy.

"So… Princess is grounded?" He asked into the phone, pulling the bike's keys out of the ignition.

"Yes! Isn't it the best!"

She'd already figured it out, then.

"That is totally outrageous coming out of your mouth." Duncan laughed, walking into his house and up to his room before his mother woke up.

His phone vibrated and he took notice that he had an incoming call.

From Gwen.

"Hey, Princess?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you back?"

"Sure. I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

The punk pulled off his shirt, tossing it into the dirty clothes hamper and kicking off the shorts he wore, plopping down onto his bed as he clicked the little green phone button on his cell so that he could hear Gwen breath.

"Hey, Pasty."

"Juvie." She greeted. He could hear the smile in her voice, which made him slightly sad.

It was the first sign of guilt he had gotten so far.

"W-What's going on?" He asked, trying to hide that stutter.

"Nothing much… I went over to give you something, but you were out, so I thought I'd at least call and tell you what it was."

"Go on." Duncan urged.

"I found Scruffy this morning. I was walking Toby's dog and we passed by your old house… found him by the floorboards near the front door."

"By the moldy ones?" Duncan asked, his guilt vanishing at the thought of Gwen carrying around his deadly pet as if it was a new born kitten.

That's where she and Princess differed.

While Princess was extremely sexy and ill-tempered, Gwen was totally badass… and she had one hell of a body.

"Those are the ones. I have him in a shoebox and I fed him some mealworms, so, he's good to go if you want to pick him up tomorrow."

"Sounds good, babe."

"And um… what happened to this weekend?"

"I got a bit caught up. Joined the soccer team and I have a bunch of projects due."

"What happened to robbing banks and doing graffiti in the gym before the Spring Dance?"

"Ma has officially run out of schools to send me to… so I've been a bit… tame?"

"Let's go out tomorrow. Break the chain. I could use a day out of school. We could get out of this armpit of a town and go out by that rural area where they have the strawberry and tomato fields."

"…That's actually a great idea. Meet you up at the bank near the Starbucks?" He asked, making it a habit to visit the places he robbed so he'd look even _less_ suspicious if he were to ever get caught.

"See you then. Night."

"Night."

Just before he clicked, she spoke up, "Duncan?"

"Hm?" He asked, knowing what was coming.

"…Love you."

The phone beeped as she hung up, and the guilt settled.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. Home Free

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay, school's been hectic. Loved making this chapter. Everything's so perfect in my brain. Still contemplating the ending in my head though… I think that I might even surprise myself with what I end up choosing. It can go so many ways…_

_Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait and see what I pick. ;D I'm so evil…_

_Anywhoo, enjoy!_

* * *

**Duncan**

After waking up early and taking the usual rout to school, Duncan fled towards the bank, keeping the helmet on his head so no one would notice his bright colored hair and how young he looked…

He didn't want any "Hey, shouldn't you be in school?" looks from anyone.

Gwen came walking, as always. Her hoodie was up, but he knew it was her… No one could wear fishnets like that and get away with it.

Just looking at this girl had to be a sin.

She looked at him through those smoky lashes and gave Duncan a teal smirk as she made her way to him, mounting his bike without much permission, because she knew she didn't need it.

She had given him just enough time to take in what she was wearing. Overalls, the legs cut off so that they were like shorts. _SHORT_ shorts.

On her head, she wore a red bandana that clashed with her blue and black hair as Duncan began to speed out of their town and her hoodie came off.

After a good half hour, Duncan had gotten Gwen to the exact place she wanted to be. It was hot as fuck, but neither of them could care less.

Not today.

Gwen had piled on the sun block and had her hiking boots ready to stomp on whatever crossed her path.

"Ready?"

"Sure, let's get at it." Duncan mumbled, grabbing two baskets from the little booth where he'd parked and handing one to Gwen as she walked deep into the field of never ending strawberries and vegetables.

The two walked until they were far enough that they couldn't see the booth anymore. That's when Gwen tossed herself onto the punk and pushed those soft blue lips onto his, making his spine tingle and his heart fly, regardless of the flip and flop in his stomach.

He grinned into Gwen's passionate kiss, and she ended up grinning back, "What?" She asked, stepping back.

"Nothing… What exactly are we picking these for again?" Duncan questioned, grabbing one of the juicy strawberries in between his fingers and showing it to her.

"Well… I think you can come up with some good uses for these… I bought a can of whipped cream yesterday… and Mom's working late this week…" Gwen mumbled seductively, moving herself away from Duncan as she took a few steps back and forced herself into a sprint.

Duncan chuckled at her suggestions and his smile grew bigger as he began to chase the goth girl down the rows of berries, "Oh, I've got a few ideas!" He yelled out after her, trying to catch up.

"We can play Mommy and Daddy… Or doctor?" Gwen giggled, slowing down a bit.

"Sweet! I love foreplay!" Duncan shouted, managing to grab her wrist and pull her down onto the dirt.

"Duncan! C'mon, get off!" Gwen squealed from underneath the larger boy who kept her pinned to the ground.

"So, when exactly is it that your mom is working late?" Duncan asked, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Every_ _day_… Now get off, or we won't have much to work with!" Gwen laughed, picking herself up and grabbing her basket.

The couple got to picking, Gwen quickly filling her basket with juicy red berries, while Duncan took his time and picked the abnormally small ones, or the ones that were oddly shaped.

"Look at this! This berry totally looks like a heart!" Duncan said, picking out a fairly normal looking one.

Gwen laughed when she looked his way. "Dummy, they _all_ look like hearts!" She said, tossing a berry at his head.

"Yeah, but this one's _my_ heart… And I'm giving it to you." Duncan said, pushing it into the pocket of her overall. The gothic beauty blushed and bit at her lower lip, looking through her basket to pull out a big heart looking berry.

"Then it'd only be fair to return the favor." She said, putting it on his own basket and grabbing hold of Duncan's free hand. The two walked back towards the booth, paid for their 3 pounds of berries and drove off, covered in strawberry stains and soil.

Duncan pulled up at Gwen's house, and after making sure that her brother and mother were both out, the dark teens rushed upstairs and fucked like animals.

For Gwen, having Duncan gone for just a week seemed like too long. She thought she'd waited enough…

Juvie had not only taken up Duncan's time, but Gwen's time.

He suddenly felt like he had to make it up to her, so Duncan gave Gwen a steamy second round before heading home.

Duncan was sure no one would notice the thin layer of sweat that covered his body once he walked into his house, and like always, he was right. Monday had turned out to be not as bad as he'd thought it would.

His parents were out doing their authorative thang, and Julian was probably on the bus, so for now, the only person at home was Cory… who was at the moment, banging the shit out of some poor college sophomore.

Duncan deleted the messages from school off of the answering machine and got to his room, pulling on his big headphones and cranking up the volume on his iPod.

He woke up when his phone rang.

When had he fallen asleep?

Duncan flipped open his phone, smiling as he saw Courtney's name flashing in big bold letters.

"Yes?"

"Where were you today?" Princess shouted, sounding more peeved than angry.

Duncan pulled the phone away from his ear, then grinned to himself.

"Oh, nowhere… why? You miss me?"

She immediately caught on, "What? N-No! I just-… There was a test today, and you missed it." Courtney argued. The punk on the other end could just imagine the edgy girl, blushing fiercely as he spoke in that cocky tone he knew she liked.

"I'll live. Care to tell me what was on it?"

"No! You have to study!" She said, honestly worried for his well-being.

"… Well, I dunno what I have to study for… maybe you should come over here and tutor me."

"You know I can't do that, I'm grounded." Courtney sighed, sounding more happy than disappointed.

"Tch, c'mon, it's not like he's even home… I'll pick you up and have you back by nine. He won't even be home until eleven."

"Duncan, I can't do that! He's my dad!"

"What? Will you listen to yourself? Last week, you were breaking the law just to get his attention! He grounded you and now we're back to square one!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"Think about it Princess… If he grounded you and doesn't pay any more attention, sneaking out could definitely get you some more attention."

"I'm fine with the punishment I just got… Maybe some other time, Duncan."

"…Fine. Guess I'll just fail that test and flunk 12th grade… again." Duncan pushed, wondering if it would work on her…

It did.

"…Tch! FINE. Just come and pick me up, you stupid ogre."

Once Duncan managed to get the prissy princess out of her castle, he drove her to his sanctuary on his trusty steed and led her up to his quarters.

"It's not much, still touching things up a bit… but it's home... For now…" He mumbled, rolling his eyes as he passed Cory's room.

"Cory, would you keep it down, man?"

"Fuck off!" His brother grunted back, making the girl he was banging moan even louder than before. Duncan looked back at doe-eyed Courtney and pulled her into his room.

"Sorry about that-uh… My family's kind of a mess." The tall teen murmured, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Hah…So's mine." She scoffed, sitting down on the desk Duncan rarely used. "Well, let's get to work, then."

Courtney pretty much just jumped into the homework, Duncan off in his own little world, paying attention to the tan beauty only when she raised her voice. Julian got home from his friend's house, shouting at Duncan that there was someone at the door for him.

The punk rushed down the stairs, pulling the door open to reveal a smirking Gwen.

_Shit! Fuck! THINK DUNCAN! __**THINK**__!_ He shouted to himself as he forced a calm smile.

_Lie! DO __**SOMETHING**__!_

"H-Hey, Gwen. What're you doing here?" He asked, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. If he got caught…

Lord have mercy…

"You forgot to take Scruffy with you." Gwen said, smiling up at Duncan as she pushed her John Fluevog shoebox into his arms. The holes in the box were big enough to have been drilled by pencils.

"Oh, thanks," He said back, all too quickly, leaning down to peck her on the lips. Only problem was that Courtney decided to pop in from the stairs, getting a full scope of Gwen.

Gwen, from the corner of her very observant eye, caught Courtney and gave her a glare, then stared up at Duncan, slightly angry.

"Duncan?" Courtney calls, eyes squinting.

"Be there in a sec, Courtney." Duncan sighed exasperatingly, throwing Gwen an earnest look. "Tutoring. Studying for AP Bio… I'll call you tomorrow." He said, trying to sound as calm as he possibly could, because he was obviously panicking. The goth girl cocked an eyebrow, still not sure about what was going on as Duncan kissed her cheek and shut the door in her face.

_Now what? Who's Gwen supposed to be, Duncan? Fuck!_

"Who was that?"

"My cousin… She found my tarantula." He muttered timidly, holding the box up with a smile.

"Tarantula? You're kidding! Right?" Courtney jumped, pressing her back to the closest wall, readying herself to run for her life.

"I'd never kid about my little scruffy! He's my little angle!" Duncan gushed as he walked up the stairs with the prep, overhearing his brother Julian making gagging noises from the couch. "Chillax, Honey, he doesn't bite… much."

"Just as long as you keep it away from me." She said, following the boy back into his room. "So this cousin of yours…Is she much older than you are?"

"Erm…By a year… Why?"

"Is she the one that made you all… punky?"

"Negative. In fact, I think _I_ made _her_ goth."

"Well, in that case, you're a terrible influence." The girl scolded, sitting back down at the desk as Duncan set up Scruffy's tank.

"Yeah… well… whatever." The conversation was over… Thank God. Duncan was almost positive he was going to get caught.

But just when he thought he was safe…

"So, you're close?" Courtney asked, pushing Duncan to his limit.

"Grew up together. Why're you so curious?"

The girl shrugged, "She looks… familiar."

_Oh shit. Please, __**please**__ don't know her._

"Um, well, she has one of those faces, y'know?" Duncan said as he dropped Scruffy in the now clean tank, wiping the nervous sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, let's study." Courtney said, turning around and burying her face into a book.

Finally.

Home free!

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_

_Would anyone like to tell me how they'd like for this to end? WHATEVER YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, just leave it in the review. Who should Duncan end up with? Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Forever Alone?_


	15. Second Base

_Some very intense sexual scenes down towards the ending. Hope you don't mind. Anywho, what's a story without a problem to fix? You can't have a TDI story tagged under __**drama**__ without Heather. _

_Enjoy! This is my favorite chap so far!_

* * *

**Duncan**

By the end of the night, Duncan's eyelids were begging to retire … he had four whole chapters of the fucking AP Bio textbook memorized already. She was boring and naggy, but Courtney was one hell of a tutor.

It was partly his fault for keeping her at his house so late… Halfway through the lesson, he assaulted her with his lips, and Courtney, taken aback, had no choice but to succumb to his boyish charm.

Courtney was a good kisser… not as good as Gwen, but she was still very decent. It was only about four minutes until Courtney realized what she was doing and who she was doing it with… She pushed Duncan off.

"That's enough! We have to study!"

"Tch, C'mon, babe… It's bad enough that you totally ignore me when I'm with your friends. The least you could do is gimme a little attention _now_…"

"No. You need to study."

"No I don't! I invited you over specifically so we could make out. I know everything about Bio… that's why I'm in AP."

"So… I'm here for no reason?"

"Ugh!" Duncan groaned, pushing himself off of his chair and launching himself onto Courtney's mouth.

She gave in easily, wrapping her thin arms around Duncan's collared neck.

The studs made her flinch a bit, but she continued to press her mouth to his, feeling his soul patch brush against her chin as he pulled away and gave her a grin.

"Screw biology, let's study anatomy." He muttered with a wink, making the prudent girl blush.

"You're disgusting." Courtney spat, biting down on her lower lip to keep it from trembling… and to keep herself from begging for more.

"You like it." Duncan shot back, backing up to sit on his bed.

She stood, angrily and like the diva she was, grabbed all of her notes and books and headed for the door, having to walk around Duncan's bed to leave. But before she could even make it around, the punk reached out for her arm and pulled her down onto him, making Courtney drop all of her papers.

"Duncan, let me go!"

"Not until you admit that you like me." He said, keeping her pressed to his heaving chest. The girl's cheeks were flushed, regardless of the fact that she was much darker than he was, her freckles bouncing off her face because of the redness.

"Let go of me, or I'll _make_ you." She threatened, her voice now dangerously low.

"Oooh, scaaary." Duncan mocked, not knowing that he was in for a world of pain. It came suddenly. He almost lost consciousness of how hard Courtney had kneed him in the balls.

"Aghh! Motherfucker!" Duncan groaned out, his body curling up into that tight little ball as the pain went up his body, the stomach twisting sensation making him wince in pain as he tried not to barf all over his bed.

"Goodbye, Duncan." Courtney said, shuffling out of the room with her things.

**Courtney**

The CIT felt little-to-no remorse as she walked down the stairs and out of the house, but she quickly remembered that Duncan was the one who had brought her here, and she had no ride back home.

She searched through her phone's contacts and found her brother's number, glowing.

Before she could click the little phone button, Duncan pushed his front door open, his body still clutched into a bent stance.

"Put your phone down, I'm driving you home."

"No you're not!"

"Yeah, I am. And if you don't get on this bike, I'll post that really drunk video of you all over Youtube."

"What? What drunk video!"

"The one from my friend's party? It was bad, babe… you almost fell into the lake!" Duncan snickered, waving his phone in front of her face.

"I fucking hate you!" The girl shouted, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"I hate you more! Now get on the frickin' bike."

"Not until you delete that!" Courtney squealed, pointing a shaky finger at Duncan's phone.

"Get on, you can delete it yourself if you want." The punk sighed, ridding himself of the only blackmail he had.

Courtney mounted his bike.

**Duncan**

The next morning was filled with all sorts of events.

He had to start on a new project in woodshop. A big one. Nothing came to Duncan's mind, until he got to AP Bio, and sat himself down next to Courtney. Before he could speak to her, though, Tyler popped in and said hello to Duncan, informing the punk that there was a soccer meeting that afternoon.

Class ended almost as quickly as it had started, and while he trailed behind the brunette, his fingers brushed against her rear as he walked near her side, the hallways emptying out quickly.

"Are you hungry, Princess?" He asked, his voice sounding low, and very, _very_ dangerous.

"As a matter of face, yes, I am. Mind letting me through?" Courtney asked, noticing that he's stepped in front of her.

"I'll need a kiss first. Cuz I'm hungry too, and your kisses quench my thirst."

"You're wasting my time, Miller!" Courtney groaned, trying to swerve around him. Duncan smiled and let her pass.

"Fine. And thanks for the review last night, babe… I got a B."

When she saw that the hallway was empty, she cracked a smile and turned around a bit. "I want an A next time."

It made his day.

After listening to Beth and LeShawna banter on about some dude on a magazine, he lifted himself off of the table and strode over to sit with Tyler. The two talked about soccer, and by the end of lunch as Duncan walked into P.E. he felt as though Tyler found him less intimidating, which was good. He needed some new guy friends in this school.

The punk got scolded by the coach once more, for having his hair gelled up, but Duncan waved it off, proceeding to file into the boy's locker room to change quickly.

He readied himself for the epic shit talk that Heather was about to spit out. In just a few short weeks, he'd gone from liking her plenty, to hating her guts. She was so very close-minded.

Gwen would hate her… He didn't know how Courtney put up with her…

As he jogged beside the Asian beauty out on the field, the crap coming out of her mouth was enough to make Duncan want to punch her, so he pulled out his iPod and jammed the buds into his ears, Legion of Doom mash-ups filling his brain.

"_So keep the blood in your head  
__And keep your feet on the ground__  
__Today's the day it gets tired__  
__Today's the day we drop down__  
__Gave up my body and bed__  
__All for an empty hotel__  
__Wasting words on lower cases and capitals_" He wondered what it meant…

But Duncan quickly realized that the meaning of the song had been completely distorted. It _was_ a mash-up, after all.

"_Your hair, it's everywhere…  
Screaming infidelities, and taking its wear._"

After the sixth lap, Duncan could no longer breath, and he was sure Heather had noticed he wasn't listening to her anymore… he was sure, because she'd finally shut up.

"So, Duncan, what school was it that you came from?" Heather asked, sounding a bit more evil that she usually did.

"Why do you care?"

"Just wondering if you knew any of my friends, is all…"

"Babe, even if I did, I couldn't recall their names… I'm a face man."

"Really? So you don't know a Bridgette?" Heather asked, bending down to tie her shoes, letting other people pass her. Duncan halted alongside her, answering her seemingly innocent question.

"Actually, yeah, I do."

"Good… Then you _must_ know Gwen."

"Gwen? Gwen what?" Duncan asked, his eyes widening at the sound of her name around here. She was not to be spoken of. Not in this school… In this school, she didn't exist.

He felt as though he's just swallowed his heart, his stomach plummeting down his ribcage.

"Gwen Riordan. Goth chick?"

_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!_

"How do you know Gwen?"

"Psh, she's my cousin!" Heather laughed, still outwardly aloof to how deep this situation really was.

_HOLY SHITBALLS THIS IS NOT HAPPENING._

That was the moment all hell broke loose in Duncan's head. Gwen's cousin? Did Gwen ever speak of him to Heather? Did Gwen know that he'd made out with her cousin the very day he'd decided to get back with her? Had Heather told Gwen about Courtney? He had so many questions, but feared that if he asked one she didn't know of, Heather would snitch… and that was the last thing he needed right now.

"C-Cousin? That's so cool… She's a good pal of mine."

"Yeah, we don't talk much, but whatever… Just wanted to put it out there for you…" Heather said, still smirking as she began to jog again. Duncan chased after her, wanting to know what she meant.

"Put what out there?" Duncan asked, hoping she'd say something dumb and the whole conversation could be just a big misunderstanding in his brain.

But then there'd be no story.

"That I know. I know you're playing Courtney like a harp." Heather scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Heather, please-" She held up her hand before anything could be said.

"I won't say anything… All you have to do for me is a little petty crime and your secret's safe with me."

Evil bitch. She really was a cold blooded fucking snake.

But that was karma for you.

That's probably exactly what Duncan deserved after playing two girls.

"…What do you want?" Duncan snarled,

"Fix the ballads for me. Make sure I beat Courtney for Student Body President and I won't say a word."

"…Swear." He growled, watching the Asian minx cross her fingers over her chest in an 'X' motion.

"Swearsies." She mumbled, walking off into the gymnasium and leaving Duncan alone.

Once the bell had rung, Duncan stormed into the locker room, changed for practice and made the ball into the net over twelve times. Who would've guessed that Heather's head would have made for such a good target practice?

He was still rusty, but the coach gave him props, and Tyler was proud to say he'd found his co-captain.

After practice, Duncan was forced to drive Courtney home. She hadn't noticed his bad mood until he spoke.

"Duncan, you think you could help me out with my presidency campaign? I really want to win this year.

"Heather's running against you." He mumbled coldly, taking his helmet from her and shoving it onto his head.

"I know. That's why I'm going to beat her." She shot back confidently, the buoyancy bouncing off her voice.

If he involved himself in helping Courtney, it'd just make it harder for him to betray her later…

"Well… I can't help you."

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to do everything myself… Like always." Courtney huffed, the optimism in her tone dropping much lower as she adjusted her bag and walked up towards the front steps of the house.

Shame washed over him. He was always so damn selfish. Always thinking of himself instead of others…

He didn't intend to get her hopes up… but he was going to have to help her somehow… even if he did have to ruin her chances later on.

He wanted to spend as much time as possible with Courtney… before anything bad happened.

"Wait. Princess… I'll help you out… Just don't expect me to write your speech or anything…" He said, lowering the lens on his helmet and reving up his bike, but not enough to block out her voice.

"Psh, please. Like I'd let you write my speech," She caught herself midway, remembering that he was doing her a favor, "But, um… Thanks." She whispered, glancing around the neighborhood before she walked back down her garage lane and lifted up the helmet that pushed down Duncan's hawk, pushing her soft, glossy lips to his.

As angry as he'd been just minutes ago, her kiss made everything better… he smirked from underneath her mouth and gently grabbed at her lower lip with his teeth. "Bye, babe…"

"Don't call me that!" She shouted with a sheepish smile as the punk sped off to take Gwen to the Gothic Mind Explosion concert.

**Courtney**

The two weeks of campaigning were crazy.

Courtney set up her stand just outside of the school's main entrance, handing out badges and making sure everyone had a flyer that read **VOTE FOR COURTNEY!** Duncan made sure to video tape her while she spoke about the changes she was going to make for the school, handing the tape to the TV Production teacher so that she could put it in the Morning Announcements.

Competition was fierce. Noah had one hell of a crusade going on. Banners, posters, photoshopped pictures of his face on historical paintings, brochures… the works.

Heather… well heather was just bribing everyone with things they wanted. She had cash to spend, and people were willing to take whatever they could get.

She promised the Key Club cult enough money to rent out their busses for at least two years, the Chess Club five new wooden chess sets with the tables and chairs, and convinced the Student Government girls to get her name out there in exchange for a new printer.

A couple of thousands didn't mean much to her, but Courtney was set on winning the election fair and square. No cheating or promising things she couldn't. Courtney sat outside in her little portable cardboard booth after class had ended, shouting at kids with a megaphone.

Other than the campaign, Courtney's personal life had also been filled with its wild ups and downs. Both the ups and downs being Duncan related.

Duncan had officially gotten to second base with Courtney. Something she would have never allowed _anyone_ to do… but Duncan had been so charming, and sure enough, Bender got Clair.

Her school schedule was now not only filled with educational lectures in every class, but tiny moments of bliss out in the empty hallways, in the janitor's closets, and by the stair case, that kept the ambitious girl going the whole day.

Duncan had just finished getting out of PE, ready for soccer practice in his crispy new red shorts and black jersey, when he passed her sitting at her little booth.

"Duncan?"Courtney called, forgetting that she had the megaphone pressed to her mouth. He irritably looked over, casting an annoyed look in the form of a scowl.

"What?"

"Can you record me?" She asked sweetly. Duncan huffed, flipping the camcorder he now knew like the back of his hand, open.

"Action."

"Vote for Courtney! Hi! Vote for Courtney! Oh! Hey! I'm Courtney Hannigan and I'm running for Student Body President this year. Vote for me and I'll make sure to get two new pop machines for crapateria…Oh, fuck, I messed it up!"

Duncan let out a hissy laugh, knowing that he had been the cause of her slip up. Only _he_ called the lunch room the 'crapateria.'

"It's not funny! Record it again!" Courtney whined.

"Sorry babe. I gotta get going. Coach'll kill me."

"Ugh. Fine. Bye."

Duncan smirked at the little princess's pout and glimpsed around, pushing his pierced lip to hers like she had just a few weeks before. "Payback… that goes hand in hand with an IOU. See ya, Princess." He muttered, leaving the tan girl with wobbly knees and a thumping in her chest.

"V-Vote for Courtney!"

**Duncan**

He made sure to buy his mother a cookie from the activities office every day, scoping out the little room where the ballots would be counted. It would be easy as pie to sneak into it… but he needed to figure out at what time the halls were completely empty.

Elections were three weeks away… Duncan was running out of time.

But he didn't feel like doing Heather's dirty work… it'd all lead up to Courtney being heartbroken, and him being there to pick up the pieces.

He should have been glad about, becase he would be able to spend more time with her and keep her a secret from Gwen… but it wasn't right.

It wasn't right to mess with hardworking people like that.

But he _had_ to.

He couldn't loose Gwen.

Not a second time.

"Do the fake kick! Fake kick, Duncan!" Tyler shouted from across the field, observing as Duncan tricked his teammate into believing he had kicked the ball. After practice was over, Duncan mounted his bike, drenched in sweat and relived of all anger for the rest of the day.

Duncan found himself invited to Courtney's house.

She said it was that she needed help with the banners, and it sounded so urgent… but Duncan thought otherwise.

It didn't take long to persuade the girl into going upstairs.

Her dad would be out for most of the day, and there was a fat chance her brother would barge in… Duncan had Courtney all to himself.

The ruffian took in the scent of her as the two teens got comfortable on her impossibly frilly bed. Because of the fact that Courtney did most of the pulling away, Duncan pinned her down, making sure she wouldn't stop until it seemed necessary, the sounds of their rough kisses the only thing that echoed throughout the large house. First base wasn't cutting it for Duncan…and like any teenage boy, his hands began to wander.

He managed to untuck her school polo from underneath the red skirt she wore, slithering a hand up her bade sides. The prep let out a small shiver of anticipation, staring at Duncan's bare chest from the corner of her eye.

This was second base… and Duncan felt like today was the day to reach third.

They found themselves at a loss for air, touching and kissing seeming like the most important things in the world at the moment.

The hooligan's thin fingertips soon reached the wire of her bra, begging to be let in.. yearning for a feel.

She took off her shirt, her freckled chest heaving. Duncan pressed his lips to hers once more before slowly unhooking her bra. The way she stared at him, cautiously… like she was putting all her trust in him…

It made him feel guilty…

The look on her face… you could tell right away she was still a virgin… She'd never been touched like she was about to be touched.  
Duncan stared down at her mounds, cupping one and grasping the other with his mouth. The movements her body made could only mean that she'd arched her back, withering away at the feel of his tongue as it crashed against her dark, quarter sized nipples.

Her breasts were much bigger than Gwen's… and they were a rich, caramel color…

But Gwen's nips were small. Like, dime small... and pink… and Duncan never found any other types of breasts attractive, unless they were Gwen's.

But he wasn't complaining… Courtney's boobs were very nice…

Size-wise anyways.

His knee brushed at the top of her crotch, and had he been wearing school pants, he wouldn't have guessed, but thanks to the soccer shorts, he could feel her wetness seeping out of her panties.

Almost immediately after his knee touched her, she let out a strangled moan and Duncan gave her flushing face a smirk.

"Dun-" She began to protest, but he cut her off before she could say a word.

"Shh… Chillax babe… I won't bite." He whispered with a wink, quickly making his way down her body so that by the time he buried his head in between her thighs, she couldn't protest… just moan.

Courtney was quick to catch on, feeling the boy pulling at her panties, "N-No! Duncan, stop it! Dunca-ah!" She gasped, that amazing sensation running up and down her spine that made her legs give out and her hips buck. Duncan grinned to himself as he rolled his tongue down to dip into her sex, then back up so that he flicked at her little bud, making the tan beauty cry out.

His mouth began to create suction at her crotch, his tongue still working its magic on her silky dark skin. Eventually, Duncan managed to slide a finger into her, making the girl squirm uncomfortably as he continued to tease at her clit with his tongue and his soft little hums.

He could feel the buckle of her knees as he adjusted her thighs over his shoulder so that he could better maneuver himself.

"Ahh…Ah!" Courtney whined, her hands clutching at the green clump of hair on Duncan's head.

Everything was going dandy until they both heard a door slam.

Daddy got home early, huh?

Fuck.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE?**


	16. Distraction

_I finished this chapterrr and I liked how it came outtt :D

* * *

_

**Duncan**

"Mother fucker."

"Oh God… Get out. Go out through the window."

"What? Seriously?"

"Duncan! Get the hell out of here!" Courtney shouted, pushing the punk away from her crotch.

Duncan understood completely why she wanted him gone, but she didn't have to be so…

Bitchy.

The punk stood up, slightly angrier than he should have been, and pulled on his clothes quickly, drawing the window open and slinging himself out. That was the day Duncan learned that it was very, extremely difficult to climb down a wall with a hard-on.

He walked around the house, moving his bike a few houses away so that when he turned it on, the roar wouldn't alarm Courtney's dad.

_Whatever, she's too much trouble anyways._

He found himself driving off towards Gwen's house, rather than going back home and jerking off.

She seemed like the better choice, because even if he didn't get any action (Which he probably would) he'd still have gotten to talk to Gwen about Heather.

Gwen answered the door, throwing him that sunshiny smile he loved.

"Hey, Juvie.." Her eyes were a soft, dark abyss. He could get sucked in and never look away.

"Mind if I vent for a while? Today's been terrible."

"Sure… Which kind of venting though? The physical kind or the verbal kind?"

Duncan took a second to seriously consider the question at hand, "Err..…Little of both?"

Gwen shook her head, a smirk playing across her lips, "Come on in."

The two teens ended up in her room, where Gwen sat on her bed and Duncan paced around the room, his eyes locking with that picture of Gwen and her family, a couple of asian cousins off to the side, captured in a fight as the picture was taken.

Surely, these kids couldn't be Heather. One of them was much younger than Gwen was… and he was a boy… and the other one… well, she was hideous. Pimply, round, greasy hair…

That couldn't be Heather.

"I joined soccer… It's crazy… The girl who was tutoring me-"

"She likes you. She's one of those perfect ten cheerleaders, right?"

"Yes… Anyways.. She asked me to help her out with her presidential campaign, and… it's just crazy busy, man…"

"So, do you like her?" Gwen asked nervously, picking at one of her multicolored nails.

"Why would I like someone who isn't you?" Duncan asked back, rolling his eyes as if shrugging off her question.

"…Okay, so physical venting time?" Gwen said, changing the subject. As much as Duncan would've loved to pounce on her, he needed to know. He needed to find out what the deal with Heather was.

"…Huh? Hey, um… Do you have any Asian relatives?"

"Yeah. My uncle married an Asian woman. I have four Asian-Canadian cousins…"

Bingo. Heather was telling the truth, then.

"And one of them goes to my school." He confirmed, hoping her expression would be one of approval.

It wasn't.

"Heather." She said, low enough to be a growl.

"I take it you don't like her?"

"…She's the bane of my existence, Duncan. Like, you don't even understand how much I hate her guts."

"I'm sorry…Forget I said anything. Did I mention your hair looks extremely edible today?" He said playfully, hoping she'd disregard his random question. It worked.

Gwen scoffed out a chuckle, running a hand into her short blue locks that Duncan constantly fantasized about.

"No. And now that you mention edible, Gothic Mind Explosion was delicious… Thanks for going with me…"

"Don't mention it… Now about that physical venting…" He mumbled, smiling as he approached his pale girlfriend, who had placed herself on the comfiest part of her bed and had begun to unlace the top of her corset.

"Mmh, let's have at it." She whispered, wrapping her legs around Duncan's waist as he jumped onto her and began nipping at her neck, his hand sliding down to un-button her skinny jeans.

It goes without saying that Duncan spent the rest of the day in Gwen's house, on her bed, pounding himself into her. Because they had the house to themselves, he was free to hear every moan she had to give, which got him off fairly well, and kept him up to stamina, which in-turn gave Gwen more than enough reasons to turn those moans into screams.

Now, because they were teenagers, and they didn't have as much experience like adults did, Duncan could only hold off for so long… About an hour in and he was exhausted…

But Gwen found ways of keeping him entertained. They got themselves down to the kitchen and ate up the remainder of the strawberries that they'd picked, settling onto her green couch to watch **Intestine Sandwich** before they could get themselves back upstairs for a second round.

By the end of the day, Duncan had forgotten all about Courtney… he'd forgotten that she even existed.

The punk straddled his bike and zoomed off towards his house, content with his day's work and dozed off after dinner.

It wasn't long until the dreaded day finally came. The day before they announced who had won the elections.

Duncan sneakily made his way down the empty hallway, a good three hours after school. All the teens resided outside in the chilly breeze that beckoned winter, but Duncan was too busy popping open the lock to the activities office to enjoy it.

He glanced out at the lighted hallway just before sliding into the dark room, shuffling around before he found the box labeled _Heather_. He dug into the front pocket of his book bag and pulled out a bunch of different papers with Heather's name on them (She'd made them herself.) There had to be more than 80. In the dim light, Duncan pulled open Courtney's box and stuffed 60-something of her votes into his pockets. The hooligan pushed both boxes back in place and it appeared as if nothing had ever happened.

Duncan was out in the parking lot in less than a few minutes, his hands fingering the massive lump of paper in his pocket as he chucked them into the nearest trashcan.

Just as he mounted his bike, he got a text.

Princess: _**I'm so nervous…**_

Usually, Duncan found it easy to hurt people… but not behind their backs…

He couldn't bring himself to text her back, so instead, he drove home and played _Call of Duty_.

Monday was gonna be hell.

**Courtney**

Duncan hadn't texted her back, but the uptight CIT paid him no mind. She had to call LeShawna in order to calm herself down, for fear that she might have had a panic attack, or something.

She was sure she'd win…

So when she took a seat in her homeroom to listen to the morning announcements, she wasn't expecting what had happened.

Her eyes darted around the room nervously, her fingers crossed as Izzy pulled open the little envelope like they did on Canadian Idol.

"And the winner of our election is… Noah Bhamra! Congrats Noah!"

Her nerves were lost then. She wasn't sad… she was angry.

All of that hard work… and for nothing!

"Wh-What? I _LOST_! There must've been a mistake! I-I-! I _DEMAND_ A RECOUNT!" Courtney shouted, holding in the tears. She decided that if she was going to cry, it wouldn't be in public.

So she stormed out.

The moment the classroom door slammed shut behind her, the prep began to weep, shuffling her way into the girl's bathroom. She didn't see Duncan, who was waiting up in the hallways for Heather's approval. Only, he didn't come through with his promise… So he was bound to get in deep shit soon.

But because of the fact that Duncan had missed the morning announcements, he didn't know that Heather had not been victorious… so he followed Courtney nonchalantly.

Courtney stared at her hyperventilating self, not very cautious to check if anyone was even in the bathroom. She shut her eyes and let the salt water drip down, and when she felt two strong arms around her, she knew it couldn't have been a girl.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"We worked so hard…" She cried turning around to look up at her boyfriend, who'd put in so much effort.

"I know… Don't worry about it, babe… you would've been a better president and you know it… so when the student body realized the shit president they picked, they're gonna come crawling back to you…"

"Yep. He sure is sorry, Court." Said that poisonous, sarcastic voice that could only belong to Heather as she popped out from inside a stall, looking angrier than ever.

The two teens separated, Courtney's hand grasping Duncan's tightly.

"Walking into girl's bathrooms a hobby of yours, Duncan?" The Asian asked, letting the stall door slam shut behind her.

"Shut the fuck up, Heather." He spat.

Courtney wiped at her tears, choking out words."What's she talking about?"

Heather paid no mind to Courtney now… the conversation was for Duncan.

"Save it. You might've done your job, but you still didn't fall through. If you think about it, I'm being extremely nice… I'm only going to tell _one_ of them."

Duncan began to panic, his grasp on Courtney's hand tightening, "You're such a _bitch_! Can you just listen to what I have t-" Duncan was unable to finish his sentence.

"Don't speak. Just pick one."

"Pick one what?" Courtney asked, her eyes darting from Duncan to Heather… the tension in the room was unbearable.

"Courtney," Duncan addressed, looking down at the tan girl, "It's not what it-"

Heather interrupted again. "Courtney it is! Courtney, I'm sorry to have to be the one to break it to you, but your little boyfriend is cheating on you with a blue haired freak of girlfriend from his old school. They've been seeing each other since her freshman year… This guy is playing you like a piano…"

"What are you talking abou-? Wait…You're cheating on me with your cousin?"

"Pshh… that was your save? That girl's MY cousin." Heather explained, watching Duncan's face fall. Courtney's grasp on his hand went loose as she backed up and took a steady stance on the slippery tile of the bathroom floor.

"What the fuck? Are you serious?"

"Courtney-"

"So this whole time, you've had somebody on the side?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Yes it is! I cannot fucking believe you! I TRUSTED YOU!" Courtney screamed, the tears that had stopped now flowing out, fogging her vision. She threw a weak punch at his shoulder, which probably wouldn't even bruise… but he winced anyways. He knew that it's what she wanted.

Duncan had grown quiet, and Heather, satisfied, as the two watched Courtney fall apart.

"You're a fucking liar! You lied to me! And _you_! You knew this whole time and stood around to watch! How dare you! I thought we were friends!" Courtney shouted, addressing Heather.

"…I found out a few days ago… Would it have made any difference if I told you then?" Heather shot back.

Courtney snapped, her teary eyes glancing up to her target as her palm slapped against Heather's pale yellow skin.

"Get out! Both of you just get the fuck out of here!" She said, covering her mouth to keep herself from sobbing.

Duncan grabbed Heather, keeping her from attacking Courtney and making sure he pulled her out of the bathroom. Once the two were out in the hall, Duncan shoved Heather towards a locker, the loud thud her back made gave him the reassurance that he's caused her physical pain, which was the final thing he needed to make sure of before he walked out of the school.

Gwen didn't need much to convince her that Duncan was faithful… simple compliments were enough to get Duncan an A in lying. But it didn't mean that he was content with his report card…

The punk was still pissed that he'd lost Courtney.

And he was slightly sad to know that she might have fallen for him. He hadn't meant for that to happen… He just wanted a hook-up. After a year in juvie, he should've been ecstatic to see Gwen… but he saw Gwen second. Courtney was the first female he'd laid eyes on just after his release. The laptop on the floor, the coffee, the nervous look she gave him when he told her he'd been in Juvenile Hall.

All of it had been a distraction.

Now he could finally put all of his attention on his girlfriend… but he'd have to take some time to get over the fact that he'd actually broken someone's heart.

Who knew a distraction could've ended up making Duncan actually feel something?

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	17. Forgive

_School's taking its toll on me. I'm about to shoot myself.  
Hope you like this chapter, personally, I think it's pretty juicy._

* * *

**Courtney**

Her shoulders shook violently as the tan girl sobbed into her knees, praying no one would find her in the unused stairwell on the west wing of the school. Every thought made her tears flow out, every memory making her brain pump achingly, sending jolts of throbbing pain down to her temples. Her ragged breath managed to hitch in the back of her throat at least six times before she began to _really_ bawl.

She made the mistake of sitting at the bottom of the stairs, catching the attention of her very own brother as he taught his woodshop class.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Josh asked, his morning stubble completely intact. His voice frightened Courtney, so she thoughtlessly stood up and ran up the stairs before he could see her…

Which got her to ask herself where she'd learnt to be so reckless… and she quickly came up with an answer that only made her cry again.

How could he have done that to her? He'd messed with her mind, and fucked up everything she had planned for her senior year.

So what if they'd only been together for a couple of months? Courtney had felt something with that boy. She liked it that he liked her… which made her like him more.

Duncan was the first boy she'd ever been intimate with.

She'd let him get to third base, for Christ's sakes!

Courtney was running out of places to hide. She ended up in the, now familiar, janitors room, thankful for the quiet and refuge because of the realization's second blow being much bigger than the first. Now not only was she miserable, but she was angry.

The CIT had been crying so hard that she struggled to breathe, her head now pounding.

Her chest ached, and her mind swimming with thoughts that she didn't know how to process, so she fell asleep, right there on the dirty floor of the janitor's room… something she never would have done had she not met the boy she was crying over.

Duncan had changed the very aspect of her… and was too busy sleeping to see.

When she woke, Courtney found the hallways empty and dark… She'd spent all afternoon here?

Her phone had about 30 missed calls, most from her father. She redialed his number, grabbing her book bag from the floor and shuffling out into the courtyard, looking for any cars that passed.

Her father answered after the second ring.

"Daddy?"

"Courtney, honey, are you alright? Where are you! Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine daddy," Courtney muttered, a bit shaken up by his sudden concern, "I'm at school…"

"Why didn't you pick up your cell? Your brother and I have been worried sick!"

"…Could you please just come and get me?" Courtney asked, holding back the lump in her throat that was sure to be the cause of some major tear spillage.

"Don't move, I'll be right there."

The car ride home was quiet, and Mr. Hannigan said nothing as she sat on their luxurious couch, or as she cupped her small face into her hands, or even when she started to cry about how he'd been right, and how she was sorry that she hadn't listened to him.

Truth was, he didn't need to say anything to get the message across. He was there for her, and he loved her, and whatever she needed, she would get.

And that's what she did. She got everything she wanted, which included her father being home much more often, a trip to wherever every weekend, and of course, a shiny new car.

None of it was really healing the pain, but it was doing a great job of dulling it.

It took all of this hardship for her to realize that despite the fact that he'd broken her heart, Duncan had given her exactly what she'd asked for.

**Duncan**

He wasn't proud of himself for doing what he did. Playing two girls was the last thing he'd wanted, but it just… happened.

He guessed it was the fear of being with Gwen for the rest of his life… there was certainly nothing wrong with her, and she was practically perfect for him… which is why he needed to find out if there was something else out there… something not-so-ideal for him, but still flawless.

And that was Courtney.

Sexy, anything but pale, smart, independent, popular, and well…it was probably the most Breakfast Club situation he'd ever been in.

They hadn't spoken for an entire month.

The school year was coming to an end, the posters for prom being hung up all over the school walls and lockers, and he would be ending the semester without any of the friends that he'd started it with.

Back to square one.

Was having a normal high-school experience really _that_ difficult for him?

He'd made things go from great to shit, and it seemed like nothing could get better. LeShawna was not speaking to him, Izzy seemed to treat him like some sort of alien creature, obviously Courtney made herself distant, sitting elsewhere when they got to AP Bio and disappearing whenever he was around.

The only person he could turn to at this point was Tyler.

If anything, the guy was a real friend, even though Duncan knew that on the inside, Tyler was scared shitless of him. Although he didn't often sit in the cafeteria to eat, he always kept a space for him at the jock table, and after school he always had someone to talk to, even if Tyler's conversation topics were a bit… lame.

He offered advice on how to win a girl over after a break up, but his suggestions were completely dorky, and would never work on Princess… She would never swoon over flowers and poems after what he'd done to her.

And that was another one of his problems…

Now that he was done with the mental game of tug-of-war with Gwen and Courtney, he could focus all of his attention on Gwen… which is what he'd wanted in the first place…

But Duncan just couldn't stop thinking about Princess, and how much he'd hurt her and how he could win her back.

Those weren't the things he should've been thinking of while he was banging Gwen.

He found himself snapping back to her whenever she moaned out, her earnest eyes making him feel like shit when he realized that what he needed now wasn't a fuck or a girlfriend… he just needed to be alone.

Not long after they'd finished up, Duncan searched for his pants underneath Sunshine's bed. Once he was half dressed, he took that deep breath… the last breath he'd probably take in her room. His back was to her as she sat on her bed, intertwined in her purple sheets, naked and ready for anything he could possibly have to say… except for what he came out with.

"I cheated."

He turned around, ashamed that he had to even turn around to say it to her. He couldn't face it… He couldn't handle seeing her face when he came out with it, and even if it was totally gay, he couldn't keep lying to her.

It wasn't right… He'd lied with Courtney and it ended as bad as any relationship could… so if Gwen found out through someone else…

What would Duncan do then?

It was better if she found out from him.

His head hung down and slowly, when he found that Gwen wasn't yelling, or crying, or livid, he looked up, locking with her dark, stoic eyes.

She let out an angry huff through her thin nostrils, rolling her eyes for emphasis,"… That's awesome. That fucking awesome… Isn't that just freaking dandy? I wait a whole year for you, I fucking miss out on Homecoming and fucking Prom, because you weren't around…I turned down a really cool guy, because I wanted to be faithful, because I knew you wouldn't just leave… I didn't want to believe you'd left, and-"

"Gwen-"

"_Do __**not**__ interrupt me_. I fucking waited for you. And you came back. And I was so happy and convinced, until I saw _her_. Tutor? Tutor my fucking ass. Julian is smart enough to tutor freaking Einstein, you think I'd buy that? So, I'm left to guess that Heather ruined your fling… So why are you telling me now? I mean, now it all makes sense, I guess… I mean, the texts and the constant sex and your moody ass coming here every other week when you weren't with _her_… so why tell me now, Duncan? Cause I doubt it's the guilt."

"Will you just listen! I don't know why I did it, okay! And yeah, Heather got in the way, but I'm glad she did! I wanted to stop anyways! I would think of you all the time, and I felt like shit, and I still do, which is why I'm telling you. So, even if you do break up with me… I want to let you know that I have no one to go back to. Because I love you, and I'm a fucking idiot and I don't know why I do what I do."

"You're right. You _are_ and idiot. And _I'm_ an idiot for letting this go on… Get out of my house."

"Gwen-"

"Get the fuck out of here!"

Duncan found himself glued to the spot. She was kicking him out?

Duh, what did he expect?

It wasn't until Gwen chucked her bedside lamp at him that he decided to get a move on.

It wasn't as he walked down the stairs or as he stepped down off her porch, but as he pulled on his helmet and shoved the keys into his bike, that Gwen hurled her window open and shouted, "Oh, and by the way, Duncan, I cheated too!"

It was the worst thing she could've said at this point… but he knew she could have easily lied. Gwen was no cheater… and as strong as she'd looked, as he zoomed off on his bike, he knew she was already crying.

Come Monday, Duncan didn't feel like going to school. He feigned sickness, convincing his mother with little-to-no effort.

Carl was out on patrol, Julian was at school, Cory had stayed at a friend's house and his mother had just walked out the door. No one would miss him.

He needed to get away for a bit… and he knew exactly the person that could take him far enough.

Half an hour after his text, Geoff was pulling up in front of Duncan's home, pressing his hand onto the car's horn.

The punk slid down the stairs and out the door, clad in his favorite leather jacket, his red shades and his ripped up work jeans that remained stained with midnight blue paint. After Duncan had shut the car door, he handed Geoff a fifty dollar bill and cracked his neck, getting ready for an extremely long day of getting fucked up and wasted.

The days seemed to blur together, Duncan constantly missing days of school. It became a kind of routine.

Wake up, sneak out, get into Geoff's car, smoke, think about Gwen, smoke, go to a Sports Bar, beer, Billiards, think about Princess, beer, beer, barf, beer, get back into Geoff's car, smoke, go home, think about killing Heather, and sleep, all in that order.

On the few days that he'd actually attend school, Tyler would notice his behavior, his teachers also taking note that his grades were getting worse with every day of class that he missed.

Being hung-over all the time also affected his soccer playing, costing them a pretty big home game.

Come Friday, Duncan was ready to repeat his routine. Everything had gone fine. Geoff picked him up, they parked behind a Zellers and smoked, Duncan vented about feeling like shit about Gwen, drive to The Hideaway pub where all of those nasty bikers hung out. Duncan wasn't quite sure what was running through his mind, but after his fifth beer, he couldn't hold his cue straight and had forgotten who he was hustling all-together.

The large, foreign looking man he was playing against was obviously winning, and Duncan just felt like getting under his skin, "You shoot like my grandmother, pussyy."

"What did you say to me, you little snot-haired punk?"

"I said you shoot like a lady, fucker!"

Wait. Where was Geoff?

Was Duncan honestly drunk enough that he'd forgotten that Geoff had left already?

Oh shit. He was.

How he ended up out in the middle of the road, Duncan couldn't quite remember, but as he sat up, he found his body painfully sore.

Right. Those jerks had kicked the shit out of him, left him with a bruised up lip and a black eye, and of course taken his favorite leather jacket… which also held his wallet.

Great.

Roach still in pocket, Duncan searched for his lighter, smoking up what little he had left of his weed until he remembered that he had his cell still on him.

Who to call, who to call?

Not his mom … Definitely not his dad…Not Cory… He couldn't ask Geoff to turn around, or even think about calling Gwen… Tyler didn't even have a car…

Only one person left.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice filling up his mind with pleasant memories that made his brain turn into mush for about half a second.

When he spoke nothing came out. It hurt to speak. Duncan ended up coughing into the phone, sounding weaker than he would've liked.

"I need your help…"

"Who is this?" Well… one thing was certain, she'd deleted his number from her phone.

"I-It's me, Princess. I can't stand up, and I'm bleeding. I kinda need a ride…"

"Duncan? W-Why are you calling me?"

"Because we need to have it out, and now seems like the time to do it."

"What? No! Call someone else!"

"Courtney c'mon, don't be so heart-"

She hung up, the sound of the dial making his stomach plummet downwards.

"-less."

Frustrated and mostly depressed, Duncan threw himself back, flinching in pain when his tattered back met with the rough pavement.

How would he get home?

And come to think of it…Where was he?

The vibration of his phone gave him a start, and also, a glimmer of hope.

Princess: _**Where are you?**_

Amen.

**Courtney**

He couldn't stand? He was bleeding? Sure, she was mad at him, but she was still a human, and she was still totally in love with him!

She couldn't just stand around while Duncan bled to death!

Of course, this was all rushing through her mind when he called… but now as she stared down her window, she was contemplating on whether or not she could call someone else to pick him up.

A 20 foot fall would _so_ not be worth it.

But something in her said otherwise.

The rush she felt, sneaking out of her house, alone, covered in the dark sheet of nightfall, made her experience much more… interesting. She'd definitely learnt whatever it was that Duncan had taught her as the prep slid her small feet into the small diamonds of her vine covered fence until she reached the safety of the ground.

When she finally reached her destination, she panicked at the sight of Duncan lying on the floor, motionless and pale.

She pulled over and jumped out of her car, practically sprinting over to see if he was still alive, "Duncan!"

At the sound of his name, the hooligan lifted his heavy head off the ground, cracking a small smile through his ripped lip.

"Princess?"

"Oh, you're alright…" She sighed, the weight on her shoulders much lighter now, "Okay. Get up."

And now she was back to being angry.

Duncan did as he was told, making a great effort to pull himself up into a stance.

Courtney didn't bother to help, standing by her car with her arms wrapped around herself.

She didn't want to hear what he had to say, but as he dragged himself onto the side of her car, she couldn't just tell him to shut up… and he would've brought it up eventually at a more unconventional time and place later, had it not been then.

"Courtney…look, I'm sorry… I should've ended what Gwen and I had before I ever tried anything with you… I'm sorry, okay?"

"Oh, please, Duncan, just save it… Would you take a fucking look at yourself? You love her. And you're tearing yourself apart because of it!"Courtney argued, crossing her arms over her chest, her nose crinkling and her brows pulling together.

"Says who?" He asked irritably, glancing over at her.

"Says me!"

"How do you know I'm doing this to myself because of her… what if it's about you?"

That was when Courtney had just about had enough. Her left hook was one hell of a weapon as it struck Duncan in the jaw, sending the punk stumbling backwards and back own onto the gravel.

"_You're not allowed to do that_! You can't just _turn things around_ like that just because you _feel like it,_ or _because you __**can**_, you _stupid asshole_! _**I trusted you**_ and I let you…" Her words began to become harder to understand, because now she was crying and trying to swallow down what little dignity she had left. "I…I-I let you do things to me that I'd never let _ANYONE_ do! And I'd finally gotten used to your _stupid_ mohawk and your _stupid_ face! You're not allowed to walk all over me again!"

"Okay! Fine! You're right! What do you want me to say here? You're right.. I fucked up and all… But all I want is for you to forgive me."

"NO! Can you not understand that I fucking _despise_ you?"

"Really, Courtney? Really? If that were the case, then why are you here? You didn't _have_ to come over and pick me up… but you did. Why do you think that is?"

"Ah-I-I-"

"It's because you care about me. And I care about you too. It's why I called _you_ tonight. I just.. I've been dying to talk to you, okay? And I know you're furious... I'd be pissed too. But I can't stress to you how sorry I am… I'm not asking for you to take me back… I just… I don't want you mad at me anymore… it makes me miserable when you walk by me in school… I can't sit with you at lunch anymore… and honestly, it's getting really difficult to cheat off of you in Bio when you're sitting all the way in the back of the room." She scoffed, and for a second, everything was back to normal… and then the second passed.

"Please forgive me?"

Courtney wiped at her tears and looked down towards her feet, mostly just so she wouldn't see his gleeful grin. The evil one that she loved, "…I'll think about it. Now get in the car."

**Duncan**

Duncan struggled to get in, settling down in the passenger's seat. He lay his head against the headrest, watching the dim lights that brightened the highway turn into distorted balls as he squinted his eyes. He turned his pained face towards the girl as she drove, eyes intent on the road, ignoring him at all costs.

He reached out and flipped on the radio, taking note in the little music note charm that hung from the mirror and breathing in the new car smell.

Courtney snapped her head towards his hand and slapped it away, turning the radio off as soon as it had turned on.

"I like the quiet…" she warned, driving.

About three seconds later, she'd turned the radio back on, making Duncan crack a smile with his bloody lips.

And then a light chuckle..

And then a hearty laugh, which almost turned into a bark, or a howl.

Courtney pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing too, struggling to keep her facial expression calm and serious…

But it was no use. After what seemed like a month, hearing her musical laugh ring out was the best thing Duncan had heard in a while.

So, unofficially, they'd made their silent amends.

But of course, she was still very mad at him… And she didn't plan on taking him back… And no, he wasn't really forgiven… but she'd recovered… and she missed him… and as stupid and lovesick as she may have sounded, she was so glad to have been able to speak to him.

But, no, she didn't plan on taking him back…

Yet.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
